Logia Luffy: Flame-Flame Edition
by Durphey21
Summary: What if instead of eating the Gum-Gum Fruit that fateful day, Luffy ate a fruit with a Spiceier taste and ended up with the power of a Logia? well you'll have to read to find out. will be a LuffyXRobin fic. with OCXNami.
1. Prologue: A Fruit with a Different Kick

Disclaimer: I Do not own One Piece or Any of its Characters.

* * *

**Prologue: A Fruit with a Different Kick.**

Now we've all heard the story of Monkey D. Luffy before. The boy who at 7 years old ate a devil fruit and became a rubber man. But what if instead of eating the Gum-Gum Fruit, Luffy ate a different fruit? What if that different fruit was a Logia Type? And What if said Logia Type was of a Hot Nature? Well lets find out how different Luffy would be.

* * *

In Fushia Village on Dawn Island located in the east Blue, is a Bar called Partys Pub, and this place is currently filled to the brim with Pirates, but not just any pirates, these are the Red-Hair Pirates, the Red-hairs have made Fushia village their base of operations for the time being. Now normally the people would not stand for this and call the marines but the Red-Hair Pirates are nice, and fun loving and don't cause any trouble, they bring gold to the village and fill its coffers so they are aloud to stay. Sitting in Partys Pub at the bar are two people, one is a tall man with Red Hair with three scars running across his Left eye, wearing an outfit that consists of a pair of lose brown pants, white shirt, A black cloak on over his shoulders and a Straw hat on his head. This man is Red-Haired Shanks, the Captain of the Red-Hair Pirates. The other person sitting at the bar with him is a young boy of about 7 with Dark hair, wearing a pair of Shorts and a Marine shirt, this boy is Named Monkey D. Luffy and currently he's trying to convince Shanks to let him join his crew

* * *

"Come on Shanks, I'd be a great Pirate. I have a Punch like a Pistol!" Shanks and his entire crew laugh at this and Shanks says "I'm Sure you Do Luffy, but you cant join my crew right now. For one your to young and for another thing you cant Swim, that's why we call you Anchor." Luffy Pouts at this and says "I can Learn how to swim. And I'm not to young I'm 7!" Shanks lets out another large gaff, only angering Luffy further and turns to Makino the Bar maid and says "hey Makino another Glass of Mead please! And can you make me something to eat I'm Starving!" Makino looks at the man and Smiles, she replies "Coming right up Captain." She pours him another glass of Mead and hands it to him, then she turns to walk back into the kitchen to make some food. As she walks away Shanks stares at her Ass for awhile. Because of this he doesn't notice Luffy take an Interest in the Chest sitting next to him on the bar.

* * *

As Luffy looks at it he thinks _"I bet that chest is filled with all kinds of Treasure! I wanna see what's inside…I know I'll just take a quick peek while Shanks isn't lookin I'm sure he wont mind"_ and so with his mind set, he grabs the chest with his little hands and he opens it up, peering inside it he's excited at the prospect of the treasure within but what he see's disappoints him slightly, all he finds inside is a single weird lookin fruit, but as he looks at the fruit it seems to almost be glowing, radiating heat. Slowly as if a moth drawn to flame Luffy reaches inside the chest and removes the Fruit, as he stares at it his Stomach growls and so he decides he'll eat this strange fruit to see how it tastes, and so he quickly devours it. After swallowing the last bite he notes that it was very sour and bitter.

* * *

He lets out a mighty belch and Shanks turns to him smiling and laughing and says "Oi Luffy what happened? Eat to much food again? I told you that you should…."at that moment Shanks notices the chest open and more importantly the item inside missing, he looks up at Luffy with a Look of Pure fear and says "Luffy did you open this chest?" Luffy nods that he did and Shanks gets a knot in his stomach as he asks his next question "Luffy did you see the fruit inside of it?" Again Luffy Nods and Shanks continues his Questioning "Luffy what happened to the Fruit that was in this Chest?" Luffy looks up guiltily and says "Um I was hungry still so…I ate it. It tasted Sour and bitter tho." Shanks quickly grabs the boy by the shoulders and says panicked "Do you know what you've Done kid? That fruit wasn't just any normal Fruit!" Luffy looks at him confused and says "What kind of fruit was it? Was it Poisoned?" Shanks shakes his head no and says "That fruit was one of the Legendary Devil Fruits from the Grand Line! Luffy that fruit will grant you a great power but now you'll forever be cursed, the sea will never accept you! Luffy by eating that fruit you've insured you'll never be able to learn to swim, because those that eat a devil fruit are unable to swim and if they fall into the sea they're weakened and Die!"

* * *

Luffy looks slightly Panicked himself when he remembers Shanks' words from earlier about a great power and asks "So what power will I get now that I ate that weird fruit captain?" Shanks looks at him and says "that was the Flame-Flame Fruit, it's a logia type fruit. Meaning you'll be able to create, control, and even become Fire." Luffy's eyes light up at this and like a typical 7 year old he says "Cool! I'm a Fire man now! Awesome!" Shanks pounds his fist into the boys head and says "Luffy this is Serious! When your powers manifest themselves you'll have to learn to control them. It could take you YEARS." Luffy looks down and says "Sorry Captain…I'm sorry I opened your chest with out permission and ate your fruit." seeing the sad look in the boys eyes Shanks sighs and says "don't worry about it Kid. What's done is done and theres nothing we can do about it now. So lets just forget about it and get back to having fun!" He claps his hands and his entire Crew chorus their approval of this idea, Luffy looks at Shanks and smiles, and the bar returns to good spirits.

* * *

However their merriment doesn't last long as a Large man with a black goatee, black hair, and an "x" shaped scar above his right eye. wearing a long purple coat with a white shirt and black trousers comes into the bar with an air of superiority and noticing all the pirates sneers as he walks up to the bar and starts talking to Makino and says "hey beautiful my Name is Higuma and me and my men came down from the mountains thirsty let me get all the Mead you got." Makino blinks at him and says "I'm sorry but we're all out, the last bottle of mead was just purchased by the man at the end of the bar." She points to Shanks and Higuma growls and glares at Shanks, said other man just looks at him and smiles and says "hey its not a big deal, I've only taken one sip out of the bottle so if you want you can have it." Higuma stalks forward and slaps the outstretched bottle from Shanks' hand and says "As if I would accept anything that's been touched by some Filthy Pirate coward! Why don't you and your crew hop back on your ships and sail away like the cowards you are? And if you knew what was good for you then you would never come back here!" After that he turns and storms off, Shanks just looks at the broken bottle and spilled alcohol on the floor and says "such a shame, that's a hell of a waste of good Mead. Hahahahaha oh well nothing I can do about it now" as he's laughing Luffy shoots up angry and says "Hey Shanks how could you just let that guy insult you and your crew like that? Why didn't you kick his butt I know you could of!" Shanks looks at the boy and says "oh? And what would that have proved? I'll tell you what it would have proved, Nothing that's what. Look all he did was slap some mead out of my hand and insult pirates every where, a guy like that isn't worth the trouble of bloodying your fists. No the best fights are the ones were you don't even have to lift a finger. Remember this Luffy, you cant solve every problem with your fists." Luffy just huffs at this and turns away angry, and intending to teach the jerk a lesson for putting down his pals.

* * *

A few days later the bandits come back into town and Luffy still angry at what Higuma said to Shanks decides to confront him in the center of town, however when he attempts to fight him using his new powers he fails because of his lack of control and ends up getting beat up and sat on by Higuma himself "well boys we got ourselves quite a catch here, we can sell this Devil fruit freak to the highest bidder and be set for life! Hahahahaha" the other mountain bandits cheer at this. Meanwhile at the bar shanks and his crew are once again drinking and having a good time when Mayor Woop Slap comes running into the bar and says "Red hairs you have to come quickly! Its Luffy, he's in trouble!" Shanks looks at the old Mayor of Fushia Village and asks "What's happened?" The old man looks at him and says "He went to confront those bandits for insulting you the other day, he tried to fight their leader Higuma and got beat up, now the man is sitting on him and talking about selling him to the slave market because of his devil fruit power. You have to help him!" Shanks stands up, pulling his straw hat down to cover his eyes more and says "Crew, lets go save our little buddy." he turns and walks out Followed by the members of his Crew.

* * *

When the get to the center of town the bandits notice them and turn to glare at the pirates, Shanks seeing Luffy being sat on by Higuma steps forward and says "I suggest you let the kid go Bandit, you see that kid there is our friend and we don't take to kindly to those who harm our friends. You have 30 seconds." Higuma and the others laugh and Higuma stands and stomps on Luffy and says "Oh yeah? And what are you coward pirates going to do if I don't let the brat go? He challenged me and he lost, so I can do whatever I want to him, so why don't you turn tail and get on your ship and sail away before you die!" Shanks looks at him through the shadows of his eyes and says "that was the wrong thing to say…you know we don't usually like to resort to violence, we prefer to have fun and party, but your forcing our hand, don't say I didn't warn you." Higuma scoffs and says "Alright Boys I've had enough of this Pirate trash, Kill them all!"

* * *

And as one the bandits cheer and rush the Red hair pirates but soon find themselves outclassed as Yasopp the marksmen shoots 10 bandits in a matter of 2 seconds, and then Benn Beckman the first mate beats 15 with the butt of his rifle, and Lucky Roo takes out a bunch of bandits with his Club, seeing his men being beaten so easily Higuma takes Luffy and flees, he gets into a little boat and starts rowing out to sea. Soon all the bandits are either dead or knocked out and Shanks looks around and says "Where is that guy and Luffy?" Yasopp is the one to answer and says "Captain! That guy took Luffy and went out to sea!" Shanks looks and sees that Yasopp is correct, they look to see Higuma arguing with Luffy, and then throwing him in the ocean just as a Sea King surfaces behind him, Suddenly Shanks runs and dives off the cliff into the water and begins to swim as fast as he can towards Luffy.

* * *

Higuma completely oblivious is smiling and looking at the sputtering child and says "Serves you right you Brat! Drown for all I care! Hahahaha" Suddenly he hears a growl behind him and looks to see the Sea King and does the only thing he can, he soils himself and screams Like a girl "AHHHHHHHHHH!" a moment later he's silenced as the Sea king swallows him whole, snapping the little boat in half and diving under the water. As this is going on Luffy is still struggling to stay afloat but failing miserably, as the sea king comes back up and spots him, it rushes Luffy, intent on swallowing him as well, but just as he reaches the boy so does Shanks who grabs Luffy and dodges the beast, but in the process loses his left arm. As the monster turns to make another pass Shanks lifts his head up and looks straight at the beast, releasing a Wave of Haki at it stopping it in its tracks and says "Scram!" the beast thoroughly scared, runs as fast as it can from the scary human.

* * *

Luffy clings to Shanks crying and the man rubs his head and says "hey, everything's alright now Luffy, you can stop crying." Luffy looks up at him tears still in his eyes and says "But Shanks….if it weren't for me you wouldn't have had to fight those bandits, and if I wasn't so weak you wouldn't have had to save me from the lord of the coast and you wouldn't have lost your arm….I'm so weak and helpless." Shanks just looks down at the kid clutching his shirt and says "stop being an idiot. I'm glad that you felt strongly enough to stand up to that bandit for me and the crew. And I don't care about my arm, its just an arm, what's most important is your life Luffy, look if you feel weak then do something about it…train hard, become strong, but never stop being the man you are, because you're a damn good one." Luffy looks at him, sniffles an then nods and breaks into a Huge smile and says "thank you Shanks." The red-haired man looks at him and says "no problem, now lets get back to shore."

* * *

After that they swam back to shore, where the red-hair's doctor tended to Shanks' injured arm, stemming the bleeding, and things went back to normal until finally the day came when the Red-hair pirates had to leave. Luffy once again is pouting at shanks who just told him he couldn't come with them, he says "But why not?" Shanks laughs and says "I told you before your to young. Plus I don't want no trouble from your grandpa, and if I take you with me he'll chase me to the ends of the world. So stay here, grow strong and then set sail on your own one day." Luffy looks at him defiantly and says "You know what I will! I'll become Super strong and one day I'll sail the world and gather a crew that's stronger then yours! And then I'll Become King of the Pirates! You'll See!"

* * *

Shanks sees the conviction in the boys eyes and so he takes his straw hat from his head and places it down over Luffy's head and says "Alright then I'll hold you to that Luffy, and in order to see that you follow through I'm giving you my hat, its my most treasured possession, and was given to me by my former captain. Take good care of it because when you become a powerful pirate I'm going to come and get it back." Luffy looks at him shocked but then quickly says "I'll take great care of it! I'll keep it with me always. And when I become king of the pirates I'll give it back to you. it's a promise!" Shanks Laughs and Benn from the ship says "Captain we're ready to go." Shanks nods at his first mate and walks up the ramp waving at the entire village "Bye Everyone! Thanks for the great food and great Times! Be safe!" and after saying that the plank raises up and the Red-Haired pirates sail out, never to be seen by Fushia Village again. Woop Slap turns to Makino and says "they weren't so bad for pirates…they were actually nice guys." Makino nods and says "Yeah they were, I think the entire town is going to miss them, but none more so then Luffy." and as everyone starts to leave and go back to their lives Luffy continues to stare out into the horizon thinking _"I will become King of the Pirates that's a Promise Shanks!"_

* * *

And Cut. well thats the Prologue of me First ever One Piece Story. tell me how it is and if i should continue it. Read and review. Untill next time.


	2. Chapter 1 Journey's Start

Disclaimer: I Do not own one piece or any of its characters.

Well heres the actual first chapter. hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Journeys Start**

Time Skip: 10 years Later

It's now been 10 years since the events that took place with the Red-Hair pirates, 10 years since Luffy ate the Flare-Flare fruit. And in that 10 years Luffy has trained hard to Master his powers and has become a Strong young man. Today finds Luffy standing at the docks of Fushia village preparing to leave, the only people there to see him off are Mayor Woop Slap and Makino. The old Mayor steps forward and says "Are you sure about this Luffy? You know you can stay around and protect the village with your powers." Luffy looks at the old man and says "Why would I want to do that Old man? Besides I made a promise to Shanks that I was going to become king of the pirates, and I will! How am I gonna become king of pirates if I stick around here?" Makino smiles at him and says "well then you be careful out there Luffy, the sea can be a dangerous place, especially for someone in a small boat like you." Luffy just Smiles his usual big goofy smile and says "don't worry about me Makino-Neesan, I have my powers if anything bad happens. Well I should get going, gotta go start looking for my Crew!" And so he climbs into his little boat, unties it from the dock and puts up his Sail and says "Bye Makino-Neesan! Bye Mayor! Stay well! And I'll see you again when I'm King of the Pirates!" and with that a begins to sail away with the mayor and Makino waving sadly at him.

* * *

As Luffy is sailing away, he's leaning back, with his hat over his eyes just enjoying the rocking of the waves, once he's about 4 miles out from Dawn island the water ripples and gets violent, luffy feeling it looks over the left side of the little boat to see what's going on, behind him the Lord of the coats who tried to eat him 10 years ago rises up from the sea, as soon as Luffy feel's its hot breath hit his back he turns around and stares at the Giant Sea King and says "Oh its you. Did you come to play? Sorry but I cant play with you today." Over the years while learning his powers, Luffy has fought with the Lord of the coast multiple times and always won Now the Beast believes he has Luffy right were he wants him, as it rears back getting prepared to attack and swallow the 17 year old whole, Luffy gets into stance, cocks his fist back and turns it into flame, just as the beast lunges forward Luffy throws his fist towards it and says **"Fire Fist!"** he unleashes a column of flames at the Lord of the coast which engulfs the beast and Cooks it alive, when the flames die down all that's left is a floating, roasted Carcass, Luffy Smiles wide and says "Yay Meat!" and so using his Flames he cuts the sea king up into many big pieces of meat, and brings them aboard his little Ship, leaving what he cant take for the other sea animals and birds, and opens his sail and gets back on his journey.

* * *

A few days later, Luffy is still out to sea, and is Feeling hungry because he's eaten all the Sea king meat he took already. "Oh man, I feel like I'm gonna die if I don't get something in my stomach soon" as if to emphasize this his stomach releases a large growl. Eventually he Spots a barrel floating in the sea, he stares his skiff towards the barrel and once close enough he drags it towards himself and pulls it into the Skiff, Smiling he opens the top and looks inside to find a ton of Apples. This excites him "Finally Some food! It's not meat but It'll do!" And so he begins to chow down on the apples with in, eventually once he's getting to the bottom of the barrel, he climbs inside to finish the last of them, once he does he stretches and Yawns and decides he'll just take a quick nap right there inside the barrel and so he falls asleep oblivious to what's to come. During his nap the waves jostle his skiff and cause the lid to the barrel to shut back into place, and causes the barrel to fall into the ocean and float away.

* * *

A while later Luffy wakes to the sound of Voices "I say we open it and see what's inside before the captain gets her grubby hands on it first." says the first voice, "Yeah whose gonna tell her we been in it anyway? Certainly not Koby…right Koby?" says a second voice. Then Luffy hears a third voice that sounds young and scared "n…no I wont tell…I promise…" A 4th voice then speaks up and says "see, so lets open it up and find out just what's inside!" at that point Luffy decides its time to get up and see what's happening. So as 3 of the 4 people go to open the barrel he's in, He pops up out of it sending the 3 sprawling to the floor and stretches. "Ahh Man that was a good Nap!" when he looks he notices 3 knocked out pirates, and a young man wearing Glasses with pink hair looking at him in shock and Awe. He looks at the kid and says "Hey My name is Monkey D. Luffy! What's yours?" the young man responds "my name is…K…Koby…."but he quickly realizes what just happens and panics "You do you know what you've just done?" Luffy looks at him confused and says "Yeah. I just work up from a nap why? Hey where are we?" Koby shakes his head and says "No those pirates you just knocked out belong to the Alvida Pirates! And this is Alvida's Ship!" Luffy puts his hand to his chin for a moment thinking and says "Alvida? Never heard of her. Shishishishi"

* * *

Koby gawks at this and says "How can you not know her? She's a Horrible, Ugly, Mean woman who's Worth 5 Million Belies, She's know as Iron Mace Alvida!" Luffy thinks a moment again and says "Nope still don't know who she is. But if she's only worth 5 Million she cant be to strong. Shishishishi" Koby gapes at this and says "Are you Insane?" Luffy looks at him and Says "hey you got any food? I'm starved." Koby looks at him surprised and says "You really are crazy, thinking about food when your on the ship of a Horrible woman like Alvida." Suddenly the roof above them tears off and Koby hears "Who's Ugly Koby?" Koby shaking in fear turns to see the angry face of Alvida, Alvida is a Fat woman, with short legs, wearing what looks like a cowboy outfit with a red feather coming from her hat and a big iron mace(the reason for her name) Resting on her shoulders.

* * *

Luffy being the idiot he is says "hey Koby who's the Fat lady?" Koby Pales at this and Alvida's face turns red in Rage and she shouts "FAT? WHO'S FAT? Luffy blinks and says "You are. Havent you ever looked in a mirror before lady?" Alvida roars in rage and says "BOYS! KILL THIS LITTLE PUNK!" Koby fearing for his life attempts to hide behind a bunch of barrels, Alvida's men step forward with their pistols and rifles and aim at Luffy who doesn't look the least bit scared, and Alvida says "Any last words you disrespectful brat?" Luffy says "Last words? I guess I should tell you that wont work…your just gonna waste bullets." Alvida's crew laugh at this and Alvida says "Looks like he's to frightened to say anything intelligent boys…Do it boys Fire!" And so the men fire at Luffy, however they're shocked when the bullets pass right through him and he's left standing there un harmed, Luffy looks up smiling, puts up the index and middle fingers of both his hands up and points them at the men with the guns, lights his finger tips up in fire and says **"Fire Gun!"** And fires off bullets of flame right at the guns in their hands, destroying them and making the men drop them.

* * *

The men continue to look on in shock as does Alvida but she's undeterred and says "Alright then if Bullets don't work lets try Sharp weapons. Get down there and Kill him!" The men look uncertain "Well what are you waiting for? Get down there and kill that little Brat before I Kill YOU!" with that threat they all take out swords, and knives and rush forward, jumping towards Luffy, who swings his arm out in front of him preparing for an attack and says **"Enkai!" **A large amount of Flames gather around Luffy and as the Pirates are right on top of him he says **"Fire Pillar!"** and he's surrounded by a Huge pillar of Flame which the Alvida crew hit and are burnt and sent flying all knocked out. After the flames die down, Koby who's been watching comes out of hiding with a look of Awe on his face and Says "How did you do that? You just beat all of the Crew in an instant." Luffy smiles and says "I Ate The Flare-Flare Fruit, so now I'm a Fire Man."

* * *

Koby looks shocked while Alvida looks Frightened, because she knows of the Devil fruits and Knows that the Flare-Flare fruit is a Logia type, the strongest type of Devil fruit but she just has to be stupid and says "How did a Scrawny, stupid little brat like you get your hands on one of the most powerful Types of Devil Fruits?" Luffy looking at her says "I don't feel like telling you…Your mean and heartless, and you need to be taught a lesson." and in an instant Luffy turns his body completely to Flame and Flies right up to her, becomes solid again and Punches her right in the Face while his fist is still slightly aflame, she goes tumbling head over heels and crashes right through the wall to her quarters.

* * *

Koby Looks to him in admiration and awe and says "thank you thank you! You just saved my life from that woman! For the last year I've been forced to be her cabin boy." Luffy looks at him and says "hey Koby, what's your dream?" Koby looks at him a little taken a back but responds none the less "My dream is to Be a Strong Marine, and to one day become an Admiral." Luffy smiles at this and says "well then go for your dream now that your free. My dream is to Be King of the Pirates and I'm going to Fulfill that Dream!" Koby looks at him and says "Luffy if you become king of the pirates and I become an Admiral then we'll be enemies." Luffy says "I know. I look forward to the day when we can fight each other after achieving our dreams." Koby starts crying at this and says "thank you luffy." he wipes his eyes and says "Lets get out of here, we can take one of the Life boats and sail to the nearest Island." Luffy nods at this and so the two take some food and a life boat and set off back out to sea, both wondering what the future will hold for them, and luffy hoping that at the next Island he can find the first member of his crew.

* * *

Ann cut. well theres Chapter 1. Now let me say right now, i got a review talking about me for not using the Japanese name for luffy's fruit but i just want you all to know that i wont really ever use the japanese names for things like Devil fruits, or Attacks unless the english version of the attack name is to dang long. Now with that said, next chapter will be what i like to call the Axe Hand Morgan arc. Also i want your opinions, since i took the Flare-flare fruit and gave it to luffy which fruit should i give to ace, and before you say the Gum-Gum fruit i actually wanted to Keep ace a Logia user himself just with a different power. so let me know what you think he should have cus i'll use it in the future when i introduce him. Anyway Read and review. Until Next time.


	3. Chapter 2: Pirate Hunter Zoro

Disclaimer: I Do not own One Piece or any of its characters

* * *

**Chapter 2:Pirate Hunter Zoro.**

Its been about a week since Luffy left Fushia village, Fought Alvida, and set sail with Koby, in that week He and Koby had become great friends, they told each other their histories, where Koby found out how Luffy got his Flare-Flare Powers, and Luffy found out Koby came from a small fishing Village and was abducted by Alvida and forced to become her cabin boy a little over a year ago. Its thanks to this little fact that Luffy and Koby havent gone hungry as everyday Koby would fish and the ones he would catch Luffy would roast with his powers. However today we find the two getting close to the coast of an Island with a Small village Called Shell Town, Luffy is leaning back with his hat over his eyes and Koby is steering the little boat they're in as he notices the island he says "Oi Luffy wake up, we're coming up on an Island!"

* * *

Luffy's eyes snap open at this and he says "Really? Does that mean we can finally get something besides fish to eat!" as he looks in the direction of the island with his mouth watering, Koby sweat drops at this and says "Are you ever not hungry?" Luffy says "Sure I am, when I'm sleeping or when I'm fighting I'm not hungry." He smiles his goofy smile at Koby then says "Well lets hurry to the nearest town!" With that he grabs hold of the end of the boat with one hand, lifts the other up pointing it behind the boat and fires out Flames causing the little boat to rocket forward and Koby to scream in fright. Eventually as they get real close Luffy cuts off the flames and sits back down laughing as he says "Wasn't that Fun Koby?" said boy balks at him and says "Fun? I almost had a heart attack! Next time warn me if your going to do something like that!" Luffy continues to laugh "Shishishishi…lighten up Koby, your to jumpy, life should be fun!" Koby shakes his head at the older boy and proceeds to steer the little boat next to the docks of Shell Town.

* * *

The two proceed to Step out of the boat as Koby ties it to the dock to keep it from floating away, and then they walk into town, they see that it looks pretty quiet as there are few people out on the streets. They head towards the local pub and walk in, they're greeted by a pretty woman and a little girl "Hello! Welcome to my Café, I'm Ririka, how can I help you boys today?" Luffy smiles and says "We want some Food, we've sailed here from Fushia Village and we're really Hungry." Ririka looks shocked at this and says "My you've come Far, Fushia Village is all the way on Dawn Island. Sit down and I'll get you both some Food and juice." She smiles at them and walks back into the kitchen as Luffy and Koby take a seat at one of the Tables, the little girl comes up to them and says "Hello My name is Rika! What's your names Misters?" Luffy Smiles at the little girl and Says "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And this is my friend!" He motions to Koby who bows a little and says "My Name is Koby, Nice to meet you Little miss."

* * *

Rika smiles at them and says "What do you guys do? Are you a couple of Sea explorers? Or Pirate Hunters like Zoro-Niisan?" Koby looks at her and says "Pirate Hunter?….Zoro?….wait you don't mean Roronoa Zoro Do you Rika?" Rika Nods at this and says "Yeah, Zoro-Niisan is really nice!" Koby balks at this and says "Nice? I wouldn't exactly call a Guy like Zoro Nice, I mean he Hunts Pirates and Bandits for a Living!" Luffy cocks his head at this and says "Hey Whose this Zoro guy Koby?" The pink haired boy looks at Luffy like he's stupid but then remembers he knew nothing about Alvida so its not a long shot that he doesn't know about Zoro. Koby clears his throat as Ririka comes out and sets to Glasses of Juice in front of them and says.

* * *

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, he's an Infamous Bounty Hunter, the reason is because Most of the bounties he hunts are all Pirates, the guy is said to be a Demon. I remember Alvida and all her Crew being scared to even hear his name. He's supposed to be Extremely Strong and violent." Luffy looks like he's thinking about something for a moment and then Smiles and says "Alright If he's strong then I'll Have him Join My Crew!" Koby chokes at this and coughs a few times before saying "Are you Insane! The guy Hunts Pirates for a Living do you really think he'd Join one? Besides how are you even going to find him, he's prolly somewhere across the sea right now!" Ririka Comes up and sets a bunch of Food on their table, meats and vegetables, and rice and just heaps of food. She looks at them and says "Who are you boys talking about?"

* * *

Koby thanks her for the food and says "Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. Luffy here is an Aspiring Pirate and wants to Ask that guy to become a member of his Crew, but I pointed out to him that he's prolly long gone by now." Ririka Pales at this and says "SHHH…don't say the word Pirate around here…this Village is home to a Marine Base…and as for Zoro….he's still here." Luffy swallows a Huge mouthful of meat at this and says "Really? Where's he at? I wanna ask him to Join my Crew" Ririka looks sad at this and says "He's in the Yard of the Marine base here…tied up and under arrest." Koby Take a sip of his Juice and says "What did he do to get arrested by the Marines?" Rika speaks up and says "Nothing! Zoro-Nii was just Protecting me from Helmpo's Stupid Wolf!"

* * *

Ririka looks at the two Young men to explain and says "Helmpo is the Son of the Commander in charge of the Base here, Captain Morgan, He's a Spoiled brat and walks around the town like he owns it, he used to make his Wolf attack people, and anyone who spoke out against him he told his father about and they were Punished. About a Month ago Zoro-San came to town, he stumbled into the café here hungry and tired, so Rika and I gave him some Food and Mead. He seemed like a Pleasant enough man. But then Helmpo came in with his Wolf and the Marine Guards his father has assigned to him at all times, demanding that he and his mutt be served. Rika sometimes helps me to serve the customers, well that day was one of those days and as she was taking the little Tray of Drinks over to Helmpo's table she tripped and Spilled it all over the Wolf."

* * *

Luffy and Koby Both Listen to this with rapt attention while Ririka takes a drink of some water offered by her Daughter and then continues. "Well Helmpo didn't think it was an Accident and so he ordered the wolf to attack My little girl. She was Frightened, however as the Wolf went to lunge at her Zoro-San reacted, he killed the Wolf in an instant saving Rika's Life, however Helmpo didn't react to well to it and started to make demands of Zoro-san, And so Zoro-San made a deal with Helmpo, and that was that if Zoro-San could survive for A Month without food or Water, then Helmpo would release him and leave me and My Daughter in peace, as he had threatened to Burn down the Café which is also our Home."

* * *

Koby is shocked that the Son of a marine hero like Captain Morgan could be such a jerk, while Luffy is silently Seething in rage as he knows from experience thanks to his own grandfather that marine's are supposed to protect the innocent and resolves to Help shell town get out from under Morgan's Grip. Just then a Tall, ugly, Blond haired boy in a Purple suit kicks the door to the Café in and walks in with 3 Marines flanking him and says "Heh Still in Business I See. Well that's a shame, isn't it Boys?" The three Marines with him, even tho the secretly hate the little brat, all Nod yes at his Question. The purple suited boy sits at a table with his Feet up on it and leaning back in his Chair and Ririka brings him a Glass of Juice, He looks around and says to his guards loud enough for Ririka and her daughter to hear him "How long has that Pirate hunter been out there now?"

* * *

One guard speaks up and says "3 weeks Helmpo Sir." Helmpo nods at this and says "Right right, you know I cant believe that he still thinks that after the Month is up I'm going to free him and leave this place here be!" Rika gasps at this and says "But You Promised! You said if Zoro-Nii survived A month without food or water you'd let him go and leave us in peace!" Helmpo laughs at this and says "I lied! I'm Going to Kill Him tomorrow and then I'm going to come here right after and Burn this Place to the GROUND! HAHAHAHA!" Luffy watching this from his table begins to release heat from his body, just barely holding his body solid, Koby noticing the Increasing temperature Looks at Luffy and says "Luffy Calm down, You cant do anything to him or else it'll cause more trouble for Ririka and Rika! Just stay clam, we'll call the main marine base and inform them what's going on around here."

* * *

Luffy ignores Koby and Stands up, Hat shadowing his eyes and walks over to Helmpo's table, Helmpo looks up to find the Slightly Taller Luffy standing in front of him and says "Is there something you want Filth? Well speak up" Suddenly Helmpo finds a Fist buried into his Left Cheek sending him flying into the wall of the café as Luffy looks up with a Glare and says "Your Nothing but a Whiny little Brat! And your father is Just a Tyrant, But All Tyrants Fall!" He then turns and walks out and Koby follows him.

* * *

As they're walking rather fast they don't notice that they're being followed by Rika, Koby says "Luffy where are we going?" Luffy without turning around or stopping replies "We're going to the base, and I'm gonna get Zoro to join my crew by telling him what that Blonde idiot has planned and free him." Koby's eyes widen at this as he says "You cant do that Luffy! it's a marine Base! Plus what makes you think a guy who hunts pirates for a living would join one?" Luffy smiles at this and says "Because, he'll be helped by a Pirate and since he's a nice guy with honor then he'll be honor bound to join me. Shishishishi" Koby shakes his head at this as they reach the Wall outside the base, Luffy grabs Koby by the shirt, turns his legs into flame and lifts the both of them up to the top of the wall, when they get there they look into the Yard to see a Man wearing a white shirt, Green bandana around his head, Dark colored pants, combat boots, and a Green Sash tied to a post.

* * *

As they look at him suddenly they find a ladder appear next to them and see Rika climb up it, she motions to them to be quiet as she goes over the wall and runs up to Zoro. The man notices her and says "Get Lost kid." she looks up at him and says "Um Zoro-Niisan I brought you some Rice balls…I made them myself and I worked really really hard on them." She uncovers the 2 rice balls and lifts them up towards Zoro who says "Didn't you hear me Kid…I said Get Lost!" Rika flinches at his tone as Helmpo and his guards walk in, the boy chuckles and says "now now Zoro, scaring little children, you truly are a monster aren't you? As for you little girl, do you know what the punishment for helping a criminal is? Its Death."

* * *

Rika pales at this as Helmpo bends down and takes one of the rice balls and says "ooh a rice ball…Maybe I'll over look this." He bites into it and immediately spits it out and says "You Fool! You used Sugar! Rice balls are supposed to have SALT you Moron!" he takes the second rice ball as Rika says "I thought they'd taste sweeter with sugar" Helmpo throws the rice balls on the ground and stomps on them and says "Hmph…Guard toss this Girl out of the Yard Now!" The marine steps forward, and whispers to the girl "Sorry about this, just tuck yourself into a ball to absorb the impact." he lifts her up and Tosses her, Luffy reacts quickly and Catches her with ease and sets her on the ground outside the base as he hears Zoro say "remember our deal idiot…if I survive a few more days you have to leave the kid and her mom alone." Helmpo says "I remember the deal…just make sure you survive long enough." and with that he walks off.

* * *

A moment later Luffy appears over the wall and walks up to Zoro, the older man looks at him and says "who're you? And what the hell do you want?" Luffy looks at him seriously and says "My Name is Monkey D. Luffy and I'm gonna become King of the Pirates! I want you to Join My Crew Bounty Hunter Roronoa Zoro!" Zoro looks at him like he's crazy and says "Your stupid….get lost I'm not going to join your stupid crew.." Luffy frowns at this and says "You know, that guy isn't going to keep his promise, he already said he's going to Kill you Tomorrow."

* * *

Zoro chuckles at this and says "I kinda figured he'd do something like that, but it don't matter just leave…but before you go could you pick up that rice ball there and put it to my mouth?" Luffy looks down at the rice ball which is flat as a pancake and covered in dirt and picks it up and says "this one?" Zoro nods and Luffy holds it to his mouth and watches as he devours the whole thing, the swordsman then says "tell the Kid it was Great…and I said thanks." Luffy smiles at this and says "will do…but I'm not giving up on you becoming a member of my crew, so I'll be back real soon." Zoro snorts at this as Luffy dissipates into flames and is gone leaving Zoro to wonder _"just who the hell is that Guy and how did he do that? Hmm…maybe it wouldn't be a bad Idea to take him up on his offer, after all I cant complete my dream of being the strongest Swordsman in the world if I'm dead…I guess theres no choice but to wait and see how this all plays out."_

* * *

Annd Cut well there you have it chapter 2 of Logia Luffy: FLare Flare Edition. first off allow me to appologize for taking so long to Update this story as i said before most of my time was consumed by my other fic. now i know that this chapter is a bit short, but i rally just wanted to introduce Shell town, the little girl, her mom, Zoro and Helmpo. Next chapter will see Luffy freeing Zoro and them taking out Morgan and freeing shell town together. so read and review and i'll try to get this story updated as Often as i possibly can. Untill next time.


	4. Chapter 3:New Crew Mate, Morgans Fall

**Chapter 3: New comrade and Morgan's Fall**

Back in Ririka's pub with Luffy, Koby, and Rika are all sitting at the bar with the little girl smiling a dazzling smile and saying "He Really said it was good? Really?" Luffy smiles at her and says "Yeah he said they were great and he said to tell you Thanks." Rika smiles even more at this and says "that's good I thought he wouldn't like them. I really put my all into making those rice balls for Zoro-Nii." Ririka wiping down the bar decides to voice her concerns "Luffy-San if Helmpo intends to execute Zoro-san tomorrow how exactly do you intend to save him?" Luffy takes on a contemplative look for a moment and then says "I got it! I'll make him an Offer, if he agrees to join my crew as first mate then I'll free him and get his sword back for him because My crew will need a Strong Swordsman."

* * *

Koby balks at this and says "A…Are you stupid Luffy? He already said no once so what makes you think he'll agree if you ask him a second time?" Luffy cocks his head to the side and says "well everyone makes a mistake once. I'm sure he'll Join me if I ask again because as the saying goes second times the charm Shishishishi." after saying this he stands up and stretches and says "Alright well its time for me to go talk to Zoro again. While I'm gone Koby its up to you to keep Rika-chan and her mom safe." Koby goes green at this and says "m…me? Luffy I don't think that's a good idea…I'm not a strong guy and I don't have powers like you do…I think leaving me as their protector is sentencing them to death." the older boy looks at him and says "Koby didn't you say your dream was to be an Admiral some day? How will you ever achieve that dream if you have no confidence in yourself? I have faith that you can survive anything that blonde brat can throw at you. After all you survived Alvida for a year." these words fill Koby with confidence and determination as he says "Your right Luffy I did survive Alvida, so anything else would be a cake walk. Alright I'll protect Ririka-san and Rika-Chan with my life!" Luffy smiles at this and says "Now that's the Spirit. See you in a while." and with that he walks out heading to the navy base.

* * *

5 minuets later he's back in the yard of the of the base standing in front of Zoro, the swordsman looks up at him and says "So you're back again huh?" Luffy nods and says "yeah I figured you had enough time to mull over my offer…so what do you say will you become my comrade? Or would you prefer to die?" Zoro scowls at this and says "of course I don't want to die moron! Who would want to die a pitiful death like the one that jackass has in mind? Besides I cant die not before I fulfill my dream to be the greatest swordsman in the world." Luffy smiles at this and says "And that's why I want your for my crew…after all the King of Pirates deserves the best swordsman in the world! So what do you say? Join my crew." the older male chuckles at this and says "fine…Go get my Katana and free me and I'll become your comrade." Luffy whoops at this and says "Alright! So where's your Katana?" Zoro motions with his head to the base and says "Inside there…the blonde moron took them from me when I agreed to his deal. Get em back to me and I'll be able to cut these Ropes without a Problem." Luffy nods at this and says "alright I'll be right back with your Katana!." and with that he runs off to enter the base itself.

* * *

As Luffy is running around checking each room most of the marines are on the roof of the base attempting to raise a giant statue of their commanding officer Axe-Hand Morgan who is screaming at them for having problems. "Come on you Worthless Sacks of Shit! Put your backs into it! This monument will let everyone in that worthless town know who to thank for their continued Safety and existence! Hahahahaha!" Just then one of the marines loses his grip causing the others to do so as well and make the half raised statue come crashing down on the roof and splitting in half from the force. Morgan seeing this becomes enraged and cuts down the Marine next to him with his Axe hand, then turns on the others and says "You Fools! You Dare to destroy MY Statue?! I'll Kill you!" before he can act Helmppo comes out to the roof all beat up and says "Daddy! Help me please!…this ruffian just broke into the base, beat me up and stole that Zoro's Swords!" he grips his fathers pants and looks up to him with tears streaming down his cheeks, Morgan looks down at him raises his good hand and WHACK!

* * *

He back hands Helmpo who looks surprised as he says "You Useless waste of Space! You Shame the Morgan Name! to allow a common street Urchin to get past you is pathetic! *Sigh* looks like I'll have to clean up your Mess AGAIN. ALL MEN TO THE COURTYARD ON THE DOUBLE!" the marines all mobilize and begins to rush back into the base and towards the Courtyard with Morgan and Helmpo right behind them. Back in the court yard Luffy runs up to Zoro and says "Alright I'm back…I didn't know which sword was yours so I grabbed them All." the swordsman looks at him and says "They're All Mine. I use Three Sword Style. Now if you put one in my mouth I can cut these ropes." the younger male looks at him and says "Oh. Alright then." and as he's getting ready to put one sword hilt between Zoro's teeth he hears Rifles cock behind himself and hears a Deep voice say

* * *

"That's Far enough Urchin. Put the swords Down and step away from the Pirate Hunter or Be killed where you stand now." Luffy turns slightly to see the man who spoke to see a Hulk of a man with Blonde hair and an Axe for one hand, with a metal jaw and a Captains Coat on over his Black Shirt with grey pants and Black Boots. Luffy slips the sword into Zoro's mouth then turns to the Hulking man and his Subordinates and says "Are you the Guy in charge here?" Morgan laughs at this and says "Yes I Am. I'm Capitan "Axe-Hand" Morgan." the straw hat wearing boy nods at this and says "then that means you're the one I have to Beat to free the people of Shells Town." the large man laughs at this and says "That's rich! Like a Runt like you could ever beat a Navy Captain Like Me! You know what I was going to let you go with a small beating but just for that I think I'll kill you and that swordsman both right now! Boys Take Aim!"

* * *

The marines holding Rifles hold up their guns and take aim at Luffy, Suddenly everyone hears a ripping sound and turn to see that Zoro is free of his bonds. The swordsman takes all his katana and puts them back in his belt, and draws out Two of the blades holding one in each hand and walks up next to Luffy and says "thanks for the Assist. I forgot your name." Luffy looks at him and says "your welcome… my name is Monkey D. Luffy...remember our deal." he nods and says "Ah…since you helped me I'll join your crew." Morgan having enough of watching them go back and forth screams out "Well What are you waiting for?! FIRE! KILLE THEM BOTH!" the marines being scared follow the order and start firing on the Two young Men, however they're all surprised when Zoro just slashes their bullets in half before they reach him, however they get frightened when they see all the bullets Zoro isn't cutting just going right through Luffy as if he's not there.

* * *

Morgan not caring in the slightest says "If The Guns don't work then Stab them to Death!" the marines take out Their swords and rush the two young men however Zoro intercepts them all with his three blades and says "Hey Captain you don't mind if I take all these small fry do you?" Luffy shakes his head and replies "Nope, I'll Handle their commander myself." as he walks towards Morgan, Said man stares at the boy like he's stupid and says "You'll Handle ME?! What does a Street Urchin like you think you can do against A Navy Officer Like Me?! I'll Cleave you in Two!" he raises his Axe hand high in the air and just when Luffy is within reach brings it down on the Straw hat wearing boy, seemingly cleaving him in two from the head down.

* * *

Morgan begins to laugh at this and gets ready to gloat when suddenly the two halves of Luffy burst into flame and come together and the Boy reforms from the flames Smiling. Everyone even Morgan is surprised and scared of this and Morgan says "W…W…Who Are you?!" Luffy looks at him seriously and says "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates! But to you I'm the Man who's about to Beat you!" his body erupts in flames that heats the very air around him, the flames begin to take the shape of Lances and Luffy grabs two of them and says **"St. Elmo's Fire!" **as he begins to throw the lances of Flame at Morgan piercing his arms and legs in several spots, eventually after piercing the corrupt captain with no less then 6 lances, 2 in each limb, the hulking man falls to his knees in pain and looks on in fear as the Fire-man walks closer to him he says "What are you? Where did you get this Power? Why a squirt like you and not a strong man like me?!"

* * *

Luffy cocks his hand back as it becomes engulfed in his fruits power and says "your reign of terror is over! **Fire Fist!**" he brings his flaming fist forward and hits Morgan in the stomach sending the man flying already unconscious shirt burnt away and 2nd degree burns littering his stomach. Seeing their evil commanding officer defeated causes the rest of the marines to stop fighting, but what they do next shocks Luffy and Zoro because they start to Cheer Morgan's defeat. Zoro and Luffy not knowing what to do decide to just leave the marines to their devices and so with that in mind they slip away in the confusion and head to Ririka's Pub. When they arrive the little girl and her mother are happy to see Zoro alive and well, Ririka Offers to make a big meal for everyone and all agree.

* * *

Over dinner Zoro and Luffy tell the others all about the fight with the Marines and Morgan, The woman and her daughter are in awe of the Power the straw hat boy possess, however the merriment is soon brought to an end by the arrival of the Marines, as Zoro and Luffy are preparing for another fight a man wearing the standard Navy outfit but wearing a Green ascot walks in and standing at attention says "My name is Commander Ripper. And on behalf of myself and all my fellow Marines I would like to thank you Roronoa Zoro and Straw Hat Luffy for defeating Morgan and releasing us from his Tyranny. Thank you Very Much!" the other Marines chorus the same sentiment, Zoro sits back down and turns back to his sake while Luffy returns to his meat.

* * *

Ripper clears his throat and says "With that being said…We as marines cannot allow Pirates to stay in town so as a courtesy We shall allow you to leave without incident." Ririka and Rika both protest this but Luffy puts up his hand and says "Its ok. We really didn't want to be seen as heroes anyway. So we'll leave, but you have to do me a favor." Ripper looks at his and says "What is it you require Straw hat-san?" Luffy points to Koby and says "take that guy in and train him to be a marine." the Commander looks at the pink haired boy and says "Are you a Pirate?" Koby stutters out "n…no sir!" Ripper nods at this and says "Very Well we will take the lad in and train him up into a fine Marine." Luffy nods at this and turns to Ririka and says "say do you think we could take some of this food here with us?" The woman smiles and says "Of course Luffy-San. I'll pack a bag full." and with that she bustles off.

* * *

20 minuets later finds Zoro and Luffy at the docks preparing to get into their little skiff and set off with the swordsman grumbling about the size of the boat and Luffy assuring him that as they expand their crew expands they'll get a bigger ship. As soon as they're onboard and partially out to sea they hear someone screaming their names and turn to see Rika and her mother, along with the rest of Shells Town waving at them and yelling their goodbyes. Then they see the Marines and hear Ripper says "All Salute!" as every marine Including they newly inducted Koby saluting them though the Pink haired boy is the only one with tears in the corners of his eyes. Eventually the island becomes nothing but a speck and Zoro decides to voice a question he's been keeping for awhile now and says "So Captain where are we heading to next?" Luffy cocks his head to the side and says "No Idea." this causes Zoro to face vault as he says "What the Hell? I thought the captain was always supposed to have a Destination in mind!" the boy laughs at this and says "that's what a Navigator is for and since we don't have one until we do we go where the Wind takes us. I think it makes things more interesting that way Shishishishi." and with that both young men settle down into the skiff and wonder what the wind will have in store for them next.

* * *

Annnnd Cut well Finally theres Chapter 3 of my Onepiece Story. took me forever to write it seeing as before my time and attention was taken up by my naurto story and then i just lost all will to write anything. So i'm going to put 2 polls on my profile soon for this story. the first will be to decide who Luffy gets paired with later in the story. the second is to decide what devil fruit power ACE should be given in this story. anyways as always read and review. till next time.


	5. Chapter 4:Enter Nami and Buggy Pirates

So as a result of the poll i put up to see who luffy would be paired with in this story this will end up becoming a LuffyXRobin fic. this chapter starts teh Orange town Arc or as some would call it the Buggy Arc. Also this is the longest chapter of Logia Luffy i have written thus far as it is 5 pages instead of the standard 4 i usually write for this story.

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece or its Characters.

"YO" Human speech

_"Crap"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Fire Gun" Devil Fruit/ Sword Attack.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Enter Nami and The Buggy Pirates.**

Timeskip: 2 weeks.

It has been 2 weeks since Luffy and his New crew mate Roronoa Zoro defeated rouge marine Captain Morgan and freed shells town. 2 weeks since they sailed away from Shells Town and in that time they haven't come across not even 1 other ship, Pirate, Navy, or otherwise, at this point they've run out of the food packed by Ririka and its only through sheer luck and Luffy's powers that they've managed to keep themselves fed on fish and the occasional sea king. Today finds the two young men just sailing around bored, when the swordsman speaks up "Oi Luffy where the hell are heading?" the straw hat wearing boy blinks and says "I don't know. I thought you were the navigator." the swordsman balks at this and says "Me? I don't know how to Navigate! You're the captain shouldn't you know how to do that?" Luffy looks at him and says "Nope I have no idea how to Navigate…looks like we're lost Shishishishishi." Zoro deadpans at this and says "you're a moron."

* * *

just then both of their stomachs growl, and they hear a squawk above them. Looking up they see a Bird and Luffy says "well I guess we should eat, I'll just fire off some fire bullets and bring that bird down here and then we can cook it!" the older male just shakes his head as the Logia user stands up in the boat preparing to bring down the bird but suddenly it dives towards their boat and without warning grabs hold of Luffy with its beak and proceeds to start flying off. Zoro seeing this freaks out and says "Oi! Get back here with my captain you stupid Bird!" as he proceeds to chase the bird down while rowing the boat. About half an hour later with Luffy still in its beak the bird is flying over a town when suddenly its shot at, so in the idea of self preservation the bird releases Luffy and the boy crashes down into the center of the town.

* * *

All of this is witnessed by a Girl with orange hair wearing a white and blue stripped T-Shirt, Orange skirt and orange high heeled sandals who is hiding in an alleyway. Luffy gets up and dusts himself off and says "Wow that was fun! Shishishishi! But now I don't know where I am…*shrugs* oh well I'll just walk around and ask someone where this is then wait for Zoro." with that in mind the boy begins to wonder around the town, quickly noticing that there's no one around and the town seems abandoned. Eventually he runs into the orange haired girl and says "Hello I'm Luffy! who are you?" the girl looks at him strangely and says "you're the guy who got dropped by the bird aren't you? Wow you must be strong to have survived a fall like that. My name is Nami master Navigator." the boys eyes light up at this and he says "Are you really a Navigator?" Nami nods and says "Yep best Navigator in the East Blue. Why?" he smiles and says "Because I could use a Navigator for my Crew." she cocks her head at this and says "You Have a Crew? What do you do?" the straw hat wearing boy says "Well at the moment its just me and Zoro, but someday I'll have a Huge ship and the strongest Pirate crew in the world and then I'll find One piece and Be the Pirate King! So what do you say Nami-San will you join my crew and be our Navigator?"

* * *

Nami frowns at this and thinks _"this Guy is crazy. But maybe I can use him to my advantage…hmm yeah that's it I'll hand him over to the Buggy pirates claiming he's my boss and then pretend to join Buggy and when his back is turned I'll steal all his treasure."_ suddenly she takes on a sad look and says "I would love to join you Luffy-san however I cant." he cocks his head and says "Why not?" she continues to look sad and says "Because this town is currently controlled by a band of pirates, and these same pirates stole my treasure from me…but if you could get my treasure back I'd join you in an instant." The boy falls for this and says "Alright then that's what I'll do! I'll get your treasure back and then you'll become my crews navigator. Point me in the direction of these guys." she inwardly smiles at this and says "I'll lead you to them. Follow me." he nods to her and follows her towards the pirates controlling the island.

* * *

When they reach the pirates camp near the docks, Nami stops Luffy and they hide behind a crate she then points out that the funny looking guy who is currently yelling at his crew is the captain of the pirate band, Luffy nods at this as they hear the man saying "Your All USELESS! How hard could it be to find one Stupid Girl in a town like this?! I swear I don't Know why I put up with your Incompetence!" the crew is cowering believing their captain is about to kill them when suddenly they hear a voice behind them says "Oi You! Give Nami's Treasure back before I kick your asses!" all the pirates turn to see a boy in a Straw hat, wearing blue jean shorts, a red vest, and sandals standing there with none other then the Girl who stole their map behind him. The pirate captain smirks at this and says "So girl you decided to come face your Death huh?! Or did you bring this brat with you thinking the two of you could take on Buggy The Clown?!"

* * *

Luffy begins cracking his knuckles when suddenly he's hit in the back of the head with a staff and lands on the ground face down knocked out which shocks the buggy pirates as Nami says "Actually I brought you my boss. He forced me to steal your map but I thought if I brought him to you then I could join your crew Buggy-Sama." Buggy begins laughing at this "Gyahahahahaha! You did huh? Well then return my Map and I'll let you join. Mohji Tie that bastard up and toss him in the cage." A man wearing Blue pants with a yellow sash, and what appears to be a fur shirt with his hair styled like a teddy bear walks over and ties up Luffy while Nami hands the map she stole back to Buggy. Buggy turns to his men and says "Alright this Calls for a Celebration! For the Return of the Map and the Joining of a New Member!" the pirates all cheer at this as Luffy is thrown in a metal cage and locked in and the celebrations begin, Nami while drinking and partying with the Buggy pirates is secretly Plotting her next move.

* * *

Eventually Luffy wakes up and sees all the pirates celebrating with Food and Drink and starts to salivate and says "Hey I want some meat and Mead! come on Get me out of here so I can celebrate to!" Nami seeing the straw hat wearing kid is awake decides to go over to his cage and rub it in his face, already having planned to get the pirates drunk and easier to get out of her way. She walks over and says "Oh to bad your stuck in that Cage this stuff is SOO good." to emphasize her point she takes a bite of some meat and a huge gulp of mead to wash it down. Suddenly Buggy appears behind her and says "I think its time for this Guy to Die! Like so!" with that the huge cannon nearby turns towards the town, the fuse is lit and a moment later a Huge cannon ball blows up an entire block of the town. After that the cannon turns towards Luffy as Buggy Laughs and says "Gyahahahahaha! With all my cannons and Special Buggy balls along with the help of My Devil Fruits Powers and that Map I'll conquer the Grand Line!" this surprises Nami as she had no idea the Clown was a Devil fruit user, while Luffy is both intrigued and excited to meet another Fruit User and wonders what the mans power is.

* * *

Buggy turns to Nami and says "And as a test of your Loyalty Navigator-San, you will be the one who fires the cannon and kills this Moron!" he leads her over to the back of the Cannon and hands her a torch and says "All you have to do is light the fuse and then BOOM! He dies in Fantastic Style! Gyahahahahaha!" the girl hesitates as she thinks _"Crap! I never planned to kill anyone! This is Insane! No I wont do it…I wont become like THOSE Pirates"_ having thought this and the crew seeing her hesitation one of the members steps up to her and says "Here Let me show you how its done little Miss." as he goes to grab the torch she kicks him in the balls then bashes him over the head and says "Hands Off Asshole!" she turns to look at the Buggy pirates and tosses the torch away as she says "No Matter what I'll never become a Cruel Pirate! Pirates Killed the most important Person in my Life so I'll never Kill another Soul!" as she is making her stance and talking to Buggy and his crew, Luffy notices that the Fuse on the cannon has been lit because Nami accidentally threw the torch right on it. Acting fast Luffy burns the ropes holding him while no one in looking and starts attempting to eat his cage.

* * *

While Luffy is struggling to get out of the cage as the fuse burns, Nami finds herself under Attack from the Buggy Pirates, as she begins to fight them off using her Staff and is doing a pretty good Job of it. Suddenly Zoro appears and says "There you Are Luffy! Dammit do you know how hard it was to Find you?! Why did you have to go and get almost eaten by a blasted Bird?" The buggy Pirates hearing this turn to see the new comer and all Pale when they realize that its Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro, however the only one who doesn't pale is Buggy as the man approaches the swordsman and says "Well well Pirate Hunter Zoro. So have you finally come for my Head?" Zoro looks at him and says "And you are?" all the buggy pirates face palm at this while buggy himself gains a tick mark on his head and says "I'm Buggy The Clown! Captain of the Buggy Pirates! Scourge of the East Blue!" Zoro takes a thinking pose and says "oh I remember now, your worth 16 million…your just a small fry." Buggy becomes enraged at this and says "Small Fry?! I'll Show you Small Fry! I'll Kill you and Further cement my Legend as the man who killed the feared Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro! Gyahahahahaha!" Zoro scowls at this and places his left hand on one sword handle and rushes Buggy incredibly fast and cuts the man to pieces.

* * *

This shocks Nami and Luffy, however the man's crew merely laughs at this Confusing everyone, however Zoro brushes it off and moves to free Luffy when suddenly he feels pain in his Side, he looks down to see a Hand holding a Knife there and grunts as the Hand pulls the knife out and floats back towards Buggy who is floating behind the swordsman with an evil glint in his eyes and says "You cant Kill me through slicing me to pieces! I Have the power of the Chop-Chop Fruit! With it I can Separate parts of my body and cant be sliced up because I'll just pull myself back together! Now Die!" soon Zoro finds himself fighting the detached hand of the crazed Clown pirate, and despite being injured is just barely managing to defend against the disembodied hand as he thinks to himself _"great I came to rescue the idiot but now it seems I'm the one in need of Saving. Damn devil fruit users."_ Nami is in utter shock at these turn of events and frozen to the spot but everyone then hears "Hey Big-Nose!" Everyone stops and turns to stare at the Straw Hat wearing boy, including Buggy as the boy glares at him and says "you're a Real jerk you Know that? Attacking Zoro from behind! You're a Coward!" Buggy's face turns red at this and says "I'll show you a Coward you Brat! I'll Kill you first!" With that he sends out his hand at the boy to stab him, however Luffy Grabs the blade between his teeth and breaks it and says "I'm Going to Kick your Ass for Good Big-Nose!" at this the Clown faced man and his entire crew laugh as Luffy looks at the Swordsman and says "Zoro Get out of here! Go run away from here!" this confuses Nami however Zoro Understands what his Captain is saying and proceeds to try to escape.

* * *

However Buggy holding Knives between all the fingers on his right hand he levels it at Zoro and says **"Chop-Chop Cannon!"** and launches the hand at Zoro. Zoro thinking fast rushes at the cannon and turns it towards Buggy and his Crew and dives out of the way so the hand misses him. Nami acting quickly Lights the Now Shorter Fuse and after a moment the cannon fires at the Buggy Pirates causing a big explosion. Seeing the entire crew down for the count Zoro rushes over and grabs Luffy's Cage and makes a break for it with Nami right behind him. Meanwhile Buggy's crew begins to get its bearings and finds out that all three of them gone as well as the key to Luffy's cage, Buggy orders the crew to search the town for the three of them and bring them to him to kill. Mohji steps up riding on a Lion and asks "Captain would you mind if I find the Pirate hunter and Kill him?" the man looks at his first mate and his pet lion Richie and says "No that's fine Mohji, just make sure you kill him in the most painful way possible." the man nods and he takes off on the lion.

* * *

Back with the three runaways they stumble upon the Mayor of the town and a Dog. The Mayor offers to provide shelter for Zoro to recover from his wounds and proceeds to tell Nami and Luffy who is still in the cage about the dog, how it continues to guard its masters pet shop even though it knows the master is dead, suddenly the conversation is interrupted by Mohji and Richie the lion. Fearing for their lives Mayor Boodle and Nami escape but leave the still caged Luffy there, Mohji orders Richie to attack Luffy which the enormous lion does breaking the cage and sending the boy through a House. Mohji notices the pet shop and decides to turn his attention towards it However the dog Chouchou proceeds to try to defend the shop and is continuously batted away by the Lion, and in the end is not able to beat the lion and lays defeated.

* * *

Luffy comes back into the area after recovering from being sent through a house and sees the Pet shop burnt to the ground and notices the dog is heartbroken, he clenches his fists and walks towards the Lion and his master and says "Hey You! Why did you Burn down that Shop? That shop meant the world to that Dog So why couldn't you leave it Alone?!" seeing the boy back and relatively unharmed shocks Mohji but the man says "I don't need a reason, I felt like burning it to the ground so I did! What are you going to do about it Brat?" Luffy glares and says "I'm Going to make you Pay for that." Mohji orders Richie to attack the straw hat wearing boy again and as the lion rushes him Luffy cocks his fist back and just as Richie pounces Luffy moves slightly and plants his fist solidly in the beasts gut sending it flying along with its rider crashing into a house. The lion is knocked unconscious however the rider isn't as he crawls out from under his pet and begins to cry "Richie! Richie wake up! Come on Richie!" after a few moments he turns and glares at Luffy and says "You'll Pay for hurting My Richie!" he takes out a Whip and proceeds to crack it at Luffy, however said boy merely catches the end of it and pulls hard sending the Animal tamer flying towards him, cocks his fist back and when the man is in range brings it forward straight into his face smashing the man into the ground and saying "Shut UP!" after knocking Buggy's first mate out easily to the shock of Nami and Boodle, the boy walks over, taking the last box of dog food from the store and gives it to the dog while smiling at it and saying "Here you go Boy, don't be sad, I'll make these guys pay for what they've done to this town."

* * *

Boodle feeling inspired by Luffy stands up and goes to rush off, intent on confronting Buggy. Before Nami and Luffy can go after the old man a Cannon Ball passes them by and impacts with Boodle's house where Zoro is. Nami covers her mouth in shock at this as she believes its impossible that the swordsman survived while Luffy just looks on as if he hasn't a care in the world. Suddenly the ruble begins to shit and move and out of it comes Zoro scratching his head and yawing as he says "well that's a hell of a way to ruin a mans Nap." Luffy smiles and says "feeling any better Zoro?" the green haired man looks at him and says "ah a bit…I see you got free Luffy, Good stuff." Nami's jaw drops at this but she quickly shakes it off and says "Stop standing there talking like a couple of Morons! We have to go save the Mayor or else he'll be killed!" Luffy and Zoro both look at her seriously as Zoro says "Don't get your Panties in a bunch girlie, We'll go save the old guy." Luffy nods at this as he places his Straw hat back on his head firmly and says "Yeah, And we'll Kick that Big-nose's Ass while were at it and Show him not to mess with us." the girl huffs and says "well then lets get going. We got a mayor to save and a Pirate crew to Destroy." and with that the three Unlikely Allies head off towards the direction of the Buggy Pirates Camp and the Final Battle for Orange Town.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! well theres Chapter 4 of Logia Luffy! Alright now i know many will say i skipped over a lot of the orange town arc and i know that but it was neccessary so that the orange town arc didnt go for 3 or 4 chapters. Now certian arcs like the the one with Crocadile will be about average of 5-10 chapters long most likely. Anyway next chapter is the finale of Orange town and maybe the begging of Syurp village Arc which means the intro of Usopp! As always read and review. also theres another Poll on my Profile page for what devil fruit ace will have, so far the Rumble-Rumble Fruit is winning, please vote because its coming down next tuesday. Till Next time.


	6. Chapter 5:Luffy's rage! Buggy's Defeat

Hello all. welcome to the 5th chapter of Logia Luffy: Flame Flame Edition. now first things first i wish to announce the results of my Poll on what devil fruit ace will have in this fic. with an overwelming 57% of the votes Ace shall Hold the power of the Logia Type Rumble-Rumble Fruit and therefore will be a Lightining Man. Now someone suggested that i give Ace the power of the Gust-Gust fruit after i'd already put up the poll and i liked the idea of a Logia of wind so much that i've decided to use it for another character later on in the story. Now i've been asked why in the last chapter when he was trapped in the cage luffy didnt just become flame and get out, and the answer to that is Its luffy Folks, when it doesnt have to do with fighting hes a Moron and while he is Slightly smarter in this fic hes still a bit of an Idiot so when it comes to being "trapped" in a cage or cell, it doesnt even occur to him to use his powers to escape. anway thanks to everyon who reviewed now on to the story. oh and a reminder this will be a LuffyXRobin Fic later on.

"I'm Gonna Be Pirate King!" Human Speech

_"Hes a Moron"Human thought/Flashbacks_

**"Oni Giri!" Attacks out loud**

_**"Fire Fist!"Attacks Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 5:Luffy's Anger! Defeat Buggy!**

Last Time

Suddenly the ruble begins to shift and move and out of it comes Zoro scratching his head and yawing as he says "well that's a hell of a way to ruin a mans Nap." Luffy smiles and says "feeling any better Zoro?" the green haired man looks at him and says "ah a bit…I see you got free Luffy, Good stuff." Nami's jaw drops at this but she quickly shakes it off and says "Stop standing there talking like a couple of Morons! We have to go save the Mayor or else he'll be killed!" Luffy and Zoro both look at her seriously as Zoro says "Don't get your Panties in a bunch girlie, We'll go save the old guy." Luffy nods at this as he places his Straw hat back on his head firmly and says "Yeah, And we'll Kick that Big-nose's Ass while were at it and Show him not to mess with us." the girl huffs and says "well then lets get going. We got a mayor to save and a Pirate crew to Destroy." and with that the three Unlikely Allies head off towards the direction of the Buggy Pirates Camp and the Final Battle for Orange Town.

* * *

Now

When Luffy and the others arrive its to Find the Mayor being choked by Buggy's floating hand, acting fast Zoro runs over and kicks the hand causing it release the mayor and fly back to the insane clown. "Damn You! So your still alive Huh? Well we'll fix that." after catching his breath Boodle looks to his three saviors and says "thank you for saving me. Now together we can route these villains!" suddenly he gets a blow to the back of the head knocking him out, standing over him with her Staff is Nami who says "Its better for him to be Knocked out, he'd just get in the way." the other two nod at this as Luffy cracks his knuckles and says "Zoro I'll beat Big-nose you take everyone else." the swordsman ties his bandana around his head and says "you got it Luffy." Buggy getting sick of the three says "Jeez your persistent for a Bunch of thieves." Luffy takes on a serious look and says "We aren't thieves. We're Pirates! And we're about to Kick your Asses!"

* * *

All the pirates laugh at this and Buggy turns to his men and says "Alright boys lets show these Wannabes what real pirates can Do! Fire the Buggy Ball at them and blow them Away!" the crew follows his orders and turns the cannon on the three young people, Lights the fuse, and fires the Buggy ball. Nami begins to panic while Zoro remains calm and Luffy just walks towards the on coming Buggy ball as if there's nothing wrong. When he gets within reach of the Buggy ball he cocks his fist back, turns it into flame and brings it forward hitting the cannon ball full on causing it to Explode. This causes Nami to look on wide eyed as she believes that the straw hat wearing boy just killed himself, while Zoro just looks on uninterested still, while Buggy and his crew laugh their asses off and the clown says "Gyahahahahaha! The little fool walked right into his Death! And You two are Next!" a man wearing white pants with a light blue sash, dark blue vest and checkered scarf riding a unicycle comes up next to Buggy and says "I'll take Zoro Captain. I wish to prove who is the better swordsman." this man is Buggy's second mate and swordsman Cabaji.

* * *

The Clown man turns to him and says "go for it Cabaji, but make sure he suffers." the man nods and as he prepares to ride over towards Zoro everyone sees the flames from the exploded Buggy ball acting funny and suddenly they rush together in one place, taking a Human shape, and then fading away to reveal Luffy who just smiles and says "Whew! That was Scary! I almost didn't make it in time." Nami's as well as all the buggy pirates jaws drop at this as Buggy begins to sputter "W…W…what are you?!" Luffy looks at him and smiles and says "I'm a Flame Man. I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit." Buggy's eyes bulge at this as he says "you're a…a….a…Logia! Dammit I never expected to Face a Logia in the East Blue!…but if I beat him I'll be even more of a legend…You Don't Scare me! Cabaji kill Zoro! I'll take this guy and Show that My Devil Fruit Powers are Superior to His!" Cabaji nods and rushes at Zoro on his unicycle which the swordsman defends against while Luffy rushes to fight Buggy finally.

* * *

Nami seeing everyone is busy decides to sneak off and steal Buggy's treasure. Zoro gets some distance between himself and the unicycle riding swordsman and draws out his other 2 blades, sticking the white handled one between his teeth and says "alright Lets do this." and he and Cabaji rush each other, their blades clashing hard and giving off sparks. It soon becomes apparent to Zoro that the other swordsman is faster on his unicycle then he is on his feet, and eventually after having his wounds attacked by the man numerous times attempts the take the man off his wheel but instead gets a face of flame spat out by Cabaji for his troubles. Eventually Zoro knocks Cabaji off his unicycle causing the man to become angry, gets back on his Unicycle and proceeds to say **"Dance of 100 Kamikaze Tops**!" As he launches 100 spinning tops at Zoro, however this is only a ruse to distract the man as Cabaji once again attacks his wounds. This continues for awhile with Cabaji using more and more acrobatic attacks, Eventually Buggy noticing Zoro isn't going down sends his hand out to hold the swordsman in place however before it can reach Zoro it gets stomped on by a Flaming foot courtesy of Luffy, and retracts it with Luffy Saying "Your fight is with me Big Nose! And I wont let you interfere with Zoro's fight!" as the boy rushes the clown.

* * *

Back with Zoro and Cabaji, the green clad swordsman takes the sword in his right hand, places the blade against the wound on his left side and slits his own wound and says "This will Make it easier for me to fight and beat you." the other swordsman realizes Zoro's honor and decides he'll take advantage as they rush each other again and begin to cross blades anew. Eventually after a few more clashes Zoro looks at Cabaji while taking a special stance and says "If I cant Defeat all men who call themselves Swordsman then I should give up on my dream to be the Strongest Swordsman in the world!" Cabaji snorts at this and rushes Zoro again, however Zoro moves incredibly fast saying **"Three Sword Style: Oni Giri!" **and lands behind Cabaji with his swords out in different directions as Several wounds open up on Cabaji's chest as the man falls to the ground Defeated, Zoro sheathes his swords and falls to the ground as well and says "Man I need a rest after that Grueling battle." and with that Zoro falls asleep knowing that it wont be long till Luffy defeats Buggy.

* * *

Back with said Captains, Luffy is sizing up his opponent however Buggy decides to get to the boy and says "Ha You call yourselves pirates? You wouldn't last 5 minuets on the Grand Line! In fact you wont even last 1 Minuet Against Me! Gyahahahahaha!" Luffy having enough puts his hand up palm facing the clown pirate and says **"Heat Haze!" **and fires off a stream of fire straight at Buggy, who jumps to the right to dodge the stream of flames and glares, and looking over the boy one more time notices the straw hat he wears and says "That Hat looks like the same one that Blasted "Red-Hair" used to wear." this surprises Luffy as Buggy stands up and says "I hate that man…"Red-Hair" Shanks! I despise him and everything he stands for." Luffy's eyes harden and he says "Tell me Where Shanks is! Tell me Right now!" the clown chuckles and says "I May know where Shanks is…but I'm not quite sure if I do or not." the logia user looks at him and says "you're an Idiot." Buggy turns his nose up and says "well I wont tell you either way because I'm not a nice guy and if I told you you'd just die Happy! So NAH! I wonder though if you can survive Knives!" Luffy cocks his head and says "You'll just have to find out first hand." with that Buggy sends out his left hand with multiple knives at Luffy, who just turns his body into flames allowing the knives to go through him and burning the knuckles of the clowns hand which forces him to retract the appendage and try to analyze how to hurt the boy when he can just become flames and let attacks pass through him.

* * *

Deciding on a course of action Buggy makes his arm float barely above the ground adding one third of his forearm to it and says **"Chop-Chop Cannon Separate!" **and launches it at the boy who instead of turning to flame catches the forearm thinking he's stopped it but then the hand detaches and quickly goes for his face, which he turns into flame and lets it pass through, releasing the forearm. Luffy's face hardens in anger when he notices his hat has been damaged by that last attack as Buggy laughs and says "Gyahahahahaha! What the matter are you angry that I almost marked your face?" Luffy glares and says "you damaged my treasure." motioning his hat, Buggy deciding to rub salt in the proverbial wound calls his hand back to him but has it stab the straw hat taking it right off Luffy's head and bringing it to himself. He holds the hat up and Luffy remembering the promise he made on it rushes towards the mad clown, as he says "Give that Back! It Was shanks' Hat and I promised to return it to him!" hearing this Buggy throws the hat on the ground and spits on it and says "I thought as Much, I'd recognize it anywhere after all Shanks and I were once friends."

* * *

Luffy becomes enraged at this, Cocks his now flaming fist and arm back, Buggy seeing this thinks to dodge the incoming attack detaches all his body parts however its for naught as Luffy brings his flaming appendages forward and yells out **"Fire Fist!" **as he launches the column of flames at the Clown Captain catching most of his body with the exception of his head and one hand in the flames and tearing straight through the clowns Ship. Nami having already stolen the treasure has been sitting on the top of a building watching the fight between Luffy and buggy and is Amazed by the amount of power the boy has.

* * *

As the smoke begins to clear it shows Luffy picking up his treasured hat, wiping it off and placing it back on his head, as he looks around at the damage he's just caused, suddenly he senses something coming from behind and turns his body into flame just in time for a knife blade to protrude from his chest. He turns to see all the burnt parts of Buggy along with the still un-burnt parts floating behind him and turns towards the insane clown and whistles saying "wow you're a sturdy one…no one has ever gotten up after my Fire fist…This is pretty fun." Buggy spits out a glob of blood and says "no Snot Nosed rookie will beat Buggy the Clown Scourge of the East Blue!" Luffy just smirks, holds up his hand and releases multiple small glowing yellowish-green fire balls from his hand that proceed to float around the clown putting him on edge as Luffy says **"Firefly" **Nami thinks this looks beautiful as the balls of flame look like little fireflies but doesn't think its very effective.

* * *

Buggy shares this sentiment and says "Gyahahahahaha! Is this the best you got Straw hat boy? Its real flashy but Useless if the things don't even attack!" Luffy cocks his head and says "I wouldn't be laughing. This is just the set up for my next attacks which will be the last one because after it, you wont get back up for a long time." Luffy flexes his hand and sends all the balls of fire flying at the clown at once and says **"Fire Doll!"** as all the balls of flame begin burning every part of Buggy including his head. The clown screams in pain as he brings his body back together and hit's the ground, Luffy retracts the fireballs to reveal Buggy unconscious. When its over Nami comes walking up to the straw hat wearing boy and presents him with the rolled up map of the grand line and says "here, you'll need this map if your going to get to the Grand Line."

* * *

Luffy smiles at her and says "Thanks. So how about the offer to become our Navigator?" the girl shakes her head and says "I don't know about that but I think Teaming up with you 2 for the time being Would be in my best interest. Besides the least I can do to thank you is to be your Navigator for a little while." As the trio starts to relax, the townspeople come back into the town, and seeing their mayor knocked out, demand answers. Luffy replies "we're Pirates and…" and the townspeople proceed to chase them out of town, though the three manage to lose them thanks to Chouchou's intervention. Boodle wakes up and set after them himself just as Luffy, Zoro, and Nami leave the island on two small boats, thanking the three from the dock as they sail off. To Nami's surprise however, Luffy had deliberately left one of her treasure bags behind that was worth 500,000 to help the people of Orange Town rebuild their homes. She threatens Luffy never to do that again. With that, the three pirates sail off to continue their journey to the Grand Line.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres Chapter 5 of Flame-Flame Edition. i know i said last chapter that i'd most likely start the Syrup village arc in this chapter but i decided against it and so i'll be starting that arc next chapter. Now just so everyone knows i'm going to Skip Luffy,Zoro, and Nami's side trip to the Island of weird Animals or whatever it is. Syrup Village arc will prolly end up being around 3 chapters. Also I'm putting up a New Poll on my Profile for this story about rather i should change Robin's Devil Fruit power or not later on so please vote. Anyway as always Read and review. Untill Next time.


	7. Chapter 6:enter the Liar and Deceiver!

Ok so this chapter begins the Syrup Village Arc which will prolly continue untill chapter 7. Now my poll for rather or not to change robin from Parmecia to logia was disappointing to me as most voted NO. so now i'll either leave Robin as a Parmecia, or i'll just change her to a Zoan. more then likely tho when i get to the arc shes in i'll have her be a zoan as i HATE the Hana-Hana fruit as all her attacks are in like French. Anyway this chapter introduces everyones favorite Liar Usopp! enjoy.

Disclaimer:I do not own One Piece or any of its characters.

"Idiot"Human Speech

_"Damn"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Oni Giri!"Attacks spoken**

_**"Fire Fist!"Attacks Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Enter the Liar and the Deceiver.**

1 Week later

In the Gecko islands rests a quiet little town Known as Syrup Village. This village doesn't usually see much in the way of excitement, the people living quiet lives, well mostly quite lives, they all hear yells coming from one of the entrances of the village "PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING! EVERYONE TAKE COVER! PIRATES!" they turn to see 4 Village boys running towards town screaming about pirates, and while under ordinary circumstances they might run and hide, this occurrence is nothing new, as these 4 boys yell about falsehoods every week. The first boy is the oldest and obvious leader at 17, he's a semi tall boy standing 5'8 ½ with brown hair down to his shoulders, with a Long Nose, wearing a bandana over his hair and goggles on top of the bandana, wearing overalls and brown shoes, His name is Usopp and he is known as the Village liar. The other three boys are all 9 years old, all wearing differing clothes but all with Sashes tied around their waists and hair styles the resemble certain Vegetables, they're names are Tamanegi, Ninjin, and Piiman, and together with Usopp they call themselves the Usopp pirates. The villagers being used to this behavior just grumble about Delinquents and continue doing what they were before the interruption, not paying any heed to the Boys cries of Pirates as the 4 run off into the forest laughing, however none of the villagers or even the so called Usopp Pirates know just how true their prediction of Pirates landing on the island will be.

* * *

Later While looking out over the sea Usopp sees 2 boats heading toward the beach of Syrup village and seeing a Pirate flag becomes excited at the prospect of REAL pirates coming to the island so he decides he'll go greet them and rushes over in that direction. With the two Boats we find the Straw Hat pirates, Luffy, Zoro, and Nami having decided to stop at this Island in search of an Actual Ship, Looking around Zoro Yawns and says "So Navigator where are we?" the orange haired girl gains a tick mark over her right eye and says "My Name for the thousandth time is Nami! And I'll thank you to use it you stupid Swordsman. As to your question according to my map this is the Island of Syrup Village." Luffy chuckles and says "I hope they have lots of Meat! I'm so Hungry I could eat 3 sea kings Shishishishi!" Nami shakes her head and says "We're here to see if we can find a Ship since we'll be needing one if we're going to go any farther then our current location." Zoro is about to respond to this when they all hear a voice say "Turn Back Now You Scurvy Dogs!" they turn to the voice to find a Boy with a long nose standing on a rock near the beach entrance to the village looking at them as he says "This Island belongs to The Great Captain Usopp! If you anger me I'll have my Fleet of 20 Pirate ships bare down upon you and Destroy you all!" Zoro snorts at this and says "Yeah right, like a Brat like you could be a Pirate captain and command a Fleet of Ships…why don't you run along and go play pretend somewhere else." with that all three actual pirates walk past Usopp and straight into the village. Usopp decides to follow them and keep an eye on them.

* * *

The villagers at first are shocked to see some travelers but eventually welcome them with open arms, not knowing they are pirates, Nami asks around about where they could Acquire a ship and is told only the richest girl in town Kaya could possibly provide them with one. After awhile of Luffy's constant nagging about being hungry they decide to look for a place to eat, at this Usopp speaks up and tells them he knows a great place and leads them to a restaurant called Meshii. After making their orders in which Luffy asks for a lot of meet, Nami looks to Usopp and says "So what's your deal? Why did you try to stop us before by lying about being a Pirate commander? Do you have dreams of becoming a pirate someday?" Usopp shakes his head and says "I was born and raised here on this Island, Until a few years ago the only person I had was my mother, but she died from illness." Zoro looks at him and says "what about your Dad? Where's he at?" the boy looks up at this and says "I don't really know. He left when I was a small boy…His name is Yasopp and he's a Brave warrior of the Sea. that's what my dream is…to be a Brave warrior of the sea like my father. In the past I used to Tell lies about Pirates coming to the island in order to Uplift my mothers Spirits, in the hopes that she would stay alive until my dad came back but he never did and she died…."

* * *

Luffy swallows his meat and says "Your Yasopp-San's Kid?" Usopp looks at him and says "You Know my dad?" the straw hat wearing boy nods and says "yeah! Yasopp and the rest of Shank's crew spent a lot of time in my Village when I was little and I Made friends with all of them. I remember Yasopp-san telling about his son…So your Usopp huh? Its nice to meet ya I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" he extends his hand to the big nosed boy who takes it and shakes and says "nice to meet you Luffy-San." so for the next little while the 4 sit and talk, the 3 straw hats getting to know Usopp better. Eventually the long nosed boy looks at a clock and sees what time it is and says "sorry but I have to go. I have to meet a friend and I'm running a little late. I'll see you guys again later!" he gets up and runs off causing the 3 pirates to blink at his actions, but Nami turns to the other two and says "Alright I found out from the Villagers that the only way we can get a ship is to ask the Richest girl in town. From what I was told she lives up the hill in that big Mansion, however she's said to be sickly and closely watched over by her two caretakers." Zoro downs his Mead and says "Alright so then I say we head to the Mansion, demand a meeting with the Girl or her Caretakers, offer them our treasure for a ship and then get out of here. I get a bad vibe from this place like we're going to end up getting into something that don't concern us." Nami sweat drops and says "you cant just walk up to a Mansion and make demands of the person inside! And who said we were going to use MY treasure?" the green haired swordsman growls and says "well how the hell else are we going to get a Ship from them?" the girl looks at him and says "I don't know maybe STEAL it! I mean Your Pirates for Kami Sake! Pirates don't just BUY a ship when they don't have money! They steal the damn thing! Luffy you Agree with me right?" she turns to the straw hat wearing boy to see him stuffing himself with food not even paying attention to their Argument as Zoro scoffs and says "Good luck getting his Attention when there's good meat around. I swear he only has 3 thoughts in his Skull." Nami thinks to herself _"And yet you follow him as your Captain? Whose more retarded? The Retard or the Retard that FOLLOWS him?"_

* * *

while this is going on, at the mansion the owner Kaya is sitting in her room staring out the window at the beautiful day when there is a knock on her door and she says "Come in" and one of her caretakers Kurahadol walks into the room holding a tray with water, some food, and what appears to be medicine and says "Miss Kaya its time for you to take your medicine." Kaya turns to Kurahadol who is a tall, slim man with glasses and slicked back green-black hair, wearing a Black suit with two golden markings on it, over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes. She looks at him and says "Hello Kurahadol" the man looks at her and says "Good after noon Miss Kaya. Miss Kaya I wish to speak to you about your Association with that Usopp. You should not be associating with someone like him." Kaya looks at him a bit Confused and says "I can associate with anyone I want, and Usopp-Kun is my friend. His stories always cheer me up." the man looks at her seriously and says "I am sorry Miss Kaya but I cannot allow you to see that delinquent, I will not allow him back into this Mansion on the grounds that he is nothing but a Lying troublemaker. It is my duty as your caretaker to see that you are safe and well on the behalf of your late father. It is for this reason there are two guards Stationed at the front gate." the girl sighs knowing theres really no arguing with him as he adjusts his glasses and says "Now, please be sure to take your Medicine and eat some of the sandwich please. I shall return later to take the tray." with that he smiles at her and walks out.

* * *

Usopp slips over the Mansion Gate and heads towards a tree under a specific window and proceeds to climb up it and whisper out "Psst Kaya! Hey Kaya you there?" suddenly the bedroom window opens to show the fairly tall, thin, Pale but very pretty blonde haired girl wearing a plain dress who looks at him and says "Usopp! I was starting to get worried that something happened to you. Your late. I was beginning to think you weren't going to come because of Kurahadol." the boy chuckles and says "Yeah I know. I'm sorry Kaya, I was held up a bit. You'll never believe it but REAL pirates have come to Syrup Village!" the girl looks slightly shocked at this and says "real Pirates? Shouldn't we be running and hiding?" he shakes his head and says "No theres only 3 of them and they're really Nice people. Infact one of them is my Age and he knows my dad! Oh and nothing could keep my away from coming here." she smiles at her friend and says "That's wonderful Usopp! So what story do you have for me today?" the boy beams at her and says "well today I'm going to tell you about the time I…" as he begins to spin her one of his Tall tales of his "Adventures."

* * *

Meanwhile Luffy using his Devil fruit powers drifts over the Mansion Gate. Kurahadol asks another servant where the bodyguards are, he explains they are at lunch. As Usopp finishes his story about a giant goldfish, Luffy and The Usopp' pirates appear and greet him with Luffy saying "Hey Usopp! What ya doing up in that tree?" as Usopp is about to reply to the Other teens question Kurahadol appears and demands "What are you all Doing Here?" Usopp and the Usopp pirates pale seeing the man knowing who he is as Luffy cocks his head and says "I don't know about Usopp but I came here to talk to the girl who owns this place to ask for a Ship for me and My crew! Shishishishi!" Kurahadol snorts at this and says "well then you came here for no reason because you will not be getting a ship. Now its time for all of you to leave." Luffy scowls and says "Why not? We can pay for it! We really need a Big ship." the man snorts at this and says "your obviously friends with this Lying fool of a Pirate's Son. As far as I'm concerned All pirates are nothing but scum that includes Your father Usopp, a Man who couldn't cut it being a father so he abandoned his wife and child to go rape and pillage. What do you want from Miss Kaya? Money? Power?" This upsets Kaya greatly hearing Kurahadol accusing her friend of having ulterior motives. Usopp sees red as he jumps down from the tree, rushes the man and Whacks him saying "Don't you EVER insult my father! Say what you want about me but never utter a bad thing about him!"

* * *

Kurahadol rubs his cheek and says "Exactly like your "Father" the pirate. A ruffian." the boy grips him up and says "I'm Proud! I'm Proud to be the son of a Pirate! Because my father is a Brave warrior of the see and not some Weak, Jackass Butler like you!" the man adjusts his glasses with the palm of his hand again and says "Even though you are not a pirate, your fathers blood still makes you resort to fists when your Insulted. All you want is Miss Kaya's Fortune." Usopp raises his fist to hit the man again when he hears Kaya says "Usopp Please stop! Please don't hit Kurahadol again. I don't want to see you get into trouble…so please for stop, for me?" Usopp looks at her and releases the man and turns to the others and says "Lets go guys." as he's walking away the man says "this is your Final warning Ruffian. Do not bother Miss Kaya again or else I will have you arrested by the guards." the long nosed boy continues to walk away and says "Whatever, that's fine with me." hearing this the Usopp pirates begin to Insult their captain for his actions, as the boy walks past Nami and Zoro on his exit. Luffy stands there looking at the three boys and says "I agree with you, he shouldn't have just agreed like that." Kurahadol gets up and says "The rest of you Go away to. Miss Kaya is sick and doesn't need people like you bothering her." Luffy and the 3 boys get angry at this and as they attempt to go after the man they're stopped by Zoro and Nami who tell them its not worth it and so they all leave but not before Luffy looks at the Caretaker and says "I don't like you. And if you Hurt anyone I'll Destroy you." Kurahadol snorts at this and is about to disregard it however the look in the straw hat wearing boys eyes gives him pause momentarily as he sees and intense seriousness there.

* * *

Later, Kaya is crying in her room, and Kurahadol comes in to bring her a meal, Kaya asks "Kurahadol why where you so Harsh to Usopp?" he looks at her and replies "do you remember the day I came to this Mansion?" she nods her head and he continues "I was battered, tired, hungry, but your father let me in. he saved my life. If anything happened to you I would never be able to forgive myself for not being able to protect you especially after the kindness your father showed to me. I only do the things I do with your Best interests in mind." as he gets up and walks out, Kaya is still unsure about his reasoning.

* * *

Later Kurahadol can be seen down by the shore, looking as if he's searching for someone, when a man wearing a Long Blue coat with disks on it, red-lensed, heart-shaped glasses, and a hat the same color as his coat, doing a moonwalk comes towards him. Once he reaches him Kurahadol says "Is everything ready Jango?" the now named Jango replies "Sure thing captain Kuro, the plan to Murder the Mansion owner is all set. Just waiting on your signal to begin." the other man sneers and says "Jango please don't use the word "Murder" and for the last time stop calling me Captain Kuro…the people here know me as Kurahadol." unbeknownst to either man, Luffy and Usopp are nearby and spying on them, hearing everything they say, when Usopp suddenly remembers where he's heard the name Kuro before and says in a low voice "Luffy, I know who Captain Kuro is. He was a feared pirate who raided a lot of towns, but supposedly he was caught and put to death 3 years ago after being captured by marines." Luffy nods to this as they continue to listen in.

* * *

Jango chuckles and says "I think its pretty amusing Captain Kuro, that you became bored with the life of a pirate, made me captain, faked your death, and then settled into this little village. But hey as long as theres a reward waiting for me then I'm happy doing whatever you ask of me Captain Kuro." Kuro sneers at the man and says "Your job Jango will be to hypnotize Kaya, to sign a will that I have had written up, that will leave everything to me rightfully. Since "Kurahadol" is not a member of the family and cannot inherit her fortune otherwise. Once that is done you must kill her without making it look like it was a murder." the other man scoffs and says "If it was me I'd just invade the mansion and takes the riches." Kuro looks at him and says "that would make me a pirate again. I don't want that, I want to live a peaceful retirement." Jango mocks him again saying "you say you want a peaceful life yet you plan to kill everyone to get the little miss's fortune." the taller man looks at him and says "I did not expect some things. Such as the death of Kaya's Mother and father. They died unexpectedly in an accident."

* * *

As Usopp slowly comes round to the realization of what they are hearing, he has to contend with Luffy who does not have a clue on what is going on. While he deals with thoughts related to the problem at hand, Luffy stands up and shouts to the pair below them. While Usopp is horrified at what Luffy did, Usopp grabs him to pull him down before he is seen, but Kuro and Jango look up the cliff and see the pair. All of a Sudden Jango holds up one of his disks and begins to swing it back and forth, attempting to hypnotize the pair, Usopp looks away in time however Luffy being clueless about the disk and a bit curious about it as well continues to look and soon Luffy falls asleep, but it seems Jango has as well. Usopp looks at the boy and yells "Luffy Wake up! Come on! Get up we got to go tell people!" however the straw hat wearing boy falls off the cliff seemingly to his death. Usopp looks horrified as Kuro wakes up Jango and yells "You Killed Luffy!" Jango looks at Kuro and says "Should we kill the other one to?" Kuro snorts and says "no. Even if Usopp tells the entire village they wont believe a word of what he says. He has a reputation as an enormous liar. Now lets go I want to greet the men." with that the two walk off, leaving Usopp to run away and try to do something about their plan. However Neither man bothers to check to see if Luffy is dead and so no one hears the snore that comes from the sprawled out Boy.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! well there is chapter 6 of Flame Flame Edition. Introduced Usopp, as well as the Plot to Kill Kaya by Kuro. Now next chapter the plan will be sprung, and the fighting will prolly begin. however i'm going to be throwing a bit of a Monkey wrench in to the arc in the form of my OC that will end up with Nami. Anyway i dont really have much more to say. As always Read and Review. Untill next time.


	8. Chapter 7:The Black Cat's Plan!

Ok so this chapter picks up from the last one, goes into the Straw hats vs the black cats a little bit. and Introduces my first and most importan OC. the one who will be ending up with Nami later on in this story. Anway please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I Do not own One Piece or any of its Characters i do however own any and all OCs i place into this story.

"Crap"Regular Speech

_"moron"Human Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Tiger Hunt!"Attack Speech**

_**"Fire Fist!"Attack Thought.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7:The Black Cat's Plan! Unexpected Arrival!**

Last Time

Usopp looks horrified as Kuro wakes up Jango and yells "You Killed Luffy!" Jango looks at Kuro and says "Should we kill the other one to?" Kuro snorts and says "no. Even if Usopp tells the entire village they wont believe a word of what he says. He has a reputation as an enormous liar. Now lets go I want to greet the men." with that the two walk off, leaving Usopp to run away and try to do something about their plan. However Neither man bothers to check to see if Luffy is dead and so no one hears the snore that comes from the sprawled out Boy.

* * *

Now

Usopp runs through the village, and Knowing that because of all his past lies no one will believe him he decides to seek out Luffy's Comrades and tell them what has happened. With this in mind he runs up to a village elder and says "Old man! Have you seen those two people that came with Luffy-San? The girl and the swordsman?" the old man looks at him with a scowl and says "Yes they are at Meshii again, Usopp don't go spouting your lies to those nice people and ruin their opinions of this village!" the boy ignores him and runs off to Meshii to find Nami and Zoro. Back at the Mansion Kurahadol and Kaya's other servant discuss Usopp's actions of the day while Kaya sleeps soundly in her bed. Kurahadol finds the glasses that were supposed to be a present for him in the morning on their 3rd anniversary, they were specially made for him so he did not have to keep pushing his back up. As the other servant continues to talk, Kurahadol suddenly begins to talk strangely.

* * *

He looks to the crescent moon and says "Ah the crescent moon..*Breathes deep* it makes me feel So Wild!" then before the other servant, Merry's eyes Kurahadol smashes the glasses and looks devilishly at him and says "those glasses are nothing…This mansion shall be my present for my years of service!" Merry looks shocked at this and says "Kurahadol-San what are you saying? The mansion belongs to Miss Kaya. What is wrong with you?" the other man looks at him and says "Theres no longer any reason for me to pretend to be someone I am not…there are only a few hours left." with that he takes out his Cat claws, gloves with blades at each of the finger tips, out of a bag he is carrying and turns them on Merry, Slashing the man, causing him to hit the floor bleeding as he croaks out "W…why?" Kuro looks at him and says "Because I intend to take that Brats inheritance and then destroy this worthless village." this shocks Merry as the man spares him one last glance and then turns and walks out leaving him for dead. He heads upstairs intending to kill Kaya, he goes to her room, but stops at the door, he decides he'll let her live for a little while longer, at least until the village is destroyed and turns and walks away.

* * *

Back with Usopp, the big nosed boy runs into Luffy's friends on his way to Meshii and says "Nami-San! Zoro-San! Something terrible has happened!" they look at him odd and Zoro says "yeah? And what's that Kid?" Usopp gulps and says "Luffy-San is dead! We were spying on Kurahadol, Kaya-Chan's Butler and heard him planning to Kill Kaya and Destroy the village. He was talking to this weird guy who hypnotized Luffy-san and put him to sleep, which caused him to fall off the cliff we were on and kill him!" when he sees that neither of them seem to upset with their friends death he goes to freak out at them when Nami forestalls his complaints by saying "don't worry about that idiot…something like a fall from a cliff wont kill him, after all he's a Devil Fruit user." Usopp's eyes widen at this as Zoro turns to him and says "So you said this Kurahadol Is plotting to kill your little girlfriend and take out the town?" he nods and the swordsman continues "ok so where's this attack supposed to originate from?" Usopp thinks a moment and says "most likely from where you guys entered into town. Damn! I have to go warn Kaya and get her out of the mansion so he cant kill her and take her inheritance."

* * *

Nami looks at him and says "you really think she'll believe you when he have no actual proof? I think it would be best if you just watch over her and when this guy makes his move to kill her you swoop in, grab her, and escape with her as far away as you can." the boy nods as Zoro says "Alright we should prolly go find that moron and wake him up. Say Usopp do you know who this Kurahadol really is?" the boy nods and says "yeah the guy he met with called him Captain Kuro. He was a famous pirate in these parts who raided many towns and was thought captured and executed by the Marines 3 years ago. Which is the same time as Kurahadol just appeared in Syrup Village." The swordsman just nods at this and turns to walk towards the beach with Nami in toe.

* * *

Back at the beach can be seen a 3rd skiff, one which just washed up on shore near the sleeping Luffy, inside is a person, a Man with buzzed blonde hair, and goatee, wearing red pants with a white T-Shirt, and combat boots on his feet, strapped to his left side is a sword. The man is sleeping on the floor of the skiff, however he begins to stir as he no longer feels the gentle sway of waves beneath him. Soon he opens his eyes slightly and sits up, yawning and scratching his head. He takes a tentative look around and says "Where the hell am I? I don't recognize this Island. Man I must have done it again and sailed away from the ship and crew…crap no telling how far I've gone." suddenly he hears a loud snoring coming from in front of his skiff and so he stands up and hops out to find out what's making the noise. He finds a boy with black hair, wearing a straw hat along with red open vest, jean shorts, and flip flop like sandals, he walks over to the boy and proceeds to poke at him with his foot saying "Hey Kid…Yo Kid wake up." the boy just swats at his foot in his sleep and continues to snore, however getting tired of not getting the response he wants the man goes to kick the boy in the ribs only to find his foot pass through Flames where his side should be.

* * *

The blonde man whistles at this and says "I see so he's another Logia user huh? Well then how about this." focusing his spirit he wraps it around his foot and goes to kick the boy in the side again, only this time his foot connects clean. The boy shoots up from the feeling of pain in his side and says "ow ow ow! What hit me?" he looks around and finds the blonde man smirking at him as the man says "He kid welcome back to the world of the living…I'm all for taking a nap but when someone tells you to get up you should listen. I was wondering if you could tell me where I am, who you are, and Why your sleeping on the beach?" Luffy looks at him and says "This is Syrup Village. My name is Monkey D. Luffy the man who will the Pirate King! And as for why I was sleeping here…I don't know Shishishishi!" the blonde takes in this information and thinks to himself _"Syrup village huh? If I remember correctly that's in the East Blue…meaning that I've traveled quite the distance from my ship and crew…crap Jim and Al are going to be Pissed at me. Monkey D….I know that name…That's it Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp…they must be related somehow…perhaps grandfather and grandson…and he dreams of being the King of Pirates huh? Well that's interesting."_

* * *

suddenly he's pulled from his thoughts as he sees Luffy waving his hands in front of his face saying "hey Mister, Who are you?" the blonde man shakes his head and says "Sorry about that kid, was thinking about some things. My name is Adam Crussen. My friends call me Adam or Scythe." this confuses Luffy as he says "why do they call you Scythe?" Adam merely smirks and says "Maybe you'll find out someday. For now we should prolly head into town." the straw hat wearing boy perks up at this and says "Oh that's right! I gotta warn my Crew that the Butler guy to the rich girl is really a pirate named Kuro and is going to try to Kill the nice Rich girl! Come on Adam-San!" the boy goes running off leaving the blonde standing there contemplating his words however before he cant even attempt to catch up to the boy he sees two people coming towards them, one a Man wearing a White T-shirt much like his own except with Dark green pants, Black boots, a Green bandana tied around his Arm, wearing three Swords at his waist with light green Hair. The second however is the one his eyes linger over, it's a Beautiful young woman, with Orange hair, an hour glass figure, with C-Cup breasts, Brown eyes, wearing a Blue and white stripped T-shirt along with an Orange Miniskirt with two white rings on each side filled in with brown in their centers and orange high heeled Sandals. The only thing Adam can think is _"She's Gorgeous…in all my time sailing the seas I've never seen a more beautiful woman."_

* * *

Luffy meets up with them and says "Zoro! Nami! Am I glad to see you! Me and Usopp found out that Kaya-San's butler is planning on killing her and…"he's cut off by his first mate who says "And destroying the village with his former pirate crew the Black Cat pirates because he's Actually Kuro the "Black Cat"…yeah we know. Ran into Usopp and he told us. Actually we came to wake you up." Luffy chuckles at this and says "oh well no need Adam-San woke me." the two looks past him to see the blonde haired man who waves to them and says "pleasure to meet ya. You must be Luffy's Crew he was talking about." they look at him suspiciously and he says "I know what your thinking, and no I'm not a member of the Black Cats…actually I'm here by mistake, you see I was sailing the seas with my Crew who are my friends and I fell asleep in one of our Skiffs, well I guess the rope came lose again and deposited me in to the Sea, and the wind and waves caused me to sail all the way to the east blue in my sleep." Zoro looks at him and says "All the way to the east blue? Where was your ship and crew to begin with?" the blonde rubs the back of his head nervously and says "Actually we were in the South Blue." Nami voices her concerns and says "how the hell could you sleep all the way through the south blue and into the east blue?" he just chuckles and says "I'm a Heavy sleeper and unless I sensed myself in any danger I could sleep through a Tsunami…plus I always found the gentle sway of the waves relaxing…"

* * *

Nami and Zoro just shake their heads at this as the girl says "well we cant worry about that now, we have to get out of here, we were lucky against Buggy but Kuro was supposed to be way more dangerous then that demented clown." Luffy frowns at that and says "No. We're staying, if we don't then Kaya will be killed and then we'll never get a Ship! I'll beat the crap out of this Kuro Jerk!" Zoro nods along with his captain and says "I agree with the idiot…besides I'd like to see what kind of Swordsman this pirate crew has." Nami sighs at this and says "I just had to sign on with Battle crazed morons…" suddenly she feels a warm hand on her shoulder and turns to come face to face with Adam who Smiles at her and says "If it makes you feel any better you can let them do all the fighting and I'll Protect you from any strays…personally I hate getting involved in stuff that don't involve me but when I See a beautiful Woman such as yourself with fear in her eyes then I cant help but to offer my protection." the orange haired girl blushes at his compliment and how close he is and stammers out "S-sure…t-thank you…" he smiles broader and says "Adam, My name is Adam." she nods at this and for some reason she cant explain looking into his deep Blue eyes she feels as if she can completely trust him and so the 4 run off to confront the Black Cat pirates who Adam Points out are prolly at the other beach on the Island.

* * *

On the mansion doors steps, Kuro sits and he says "Late" He pictures Merry laying on the floor, injured and the room cut up from his attack. He comments "If Jango and the others are any Later I may just kill them all." setting off to find out where they may have gone. Kuro heads towards the north coast only for Tamanegi to sight him; wondering why the butler would be walking around that early. On the slope the Black Cat Pirates are fighting When suddenly, Jango gets a bad feeling come over him and the Nyaban brothers both become incredibly frightened. On top of the slope, stands Kuro. The man looks over the pirates and says "Why is that Dawn has Passed and my plan is still not in Motion?!" Jango and the rest of the Black Cat Pirates are terrified by him, including Sham and Buchi, when he Notices Zoro, along with Nami, and to His shock Luffy who he thought was Killed, he also notices a Man with blonde hair holding a sword standing in a lazy guard in front of the Girl. He can't believe that his former crew were held back by a bunch of children and so he asks Jango "Jango explain to me how one of the most Terrifying Pirate crews in all of the east blue have been kept at bay by children?"

* * *

Jango looks at his former Captain and says "well Captain Kuro, you remember when you said that Letting that big-nosed kid go wouldn't cause any problems?" Kuro pushes his glasses up and says "I knew that the boy would try in Vain to stop The crew from invading Syrup Village since no one would believe him. But the one thing I didn't count on was the WEAKNESS of this crew." This remark makes Sham and Buchi very mad. They remember Kuro as a strong killer and they say "we've been sinking ships and vanquishing pirate crews while you've been living the Good Life! You're the one who has Grown WEAK." with that they rush straight at him, hoping to kill him. Jango tries to warn them, but it is no use. Before they can deal him a blow, he suddenly disappears. And he reappears moments later behind them with his Cat Claws gloves on his hands. This surprises even Zoro. They try to attack him again, but he disappears one more time. Jango recognizes this move as the Nuki Ashi technique, Kuro's trademark attack. He reappears behind Sham and Buchi again, with his claw-like knifes pointing at them. Even Nami is impressed by this, as the Nyaban Brothers nearly defeated Zoro.

* * *

However Adam isn't impressed as he thinks _"Its like Soru, however the weakness is that when moving that fast he cant see what he's attacking…Impressive none the less for a pirate from East Blue." _Jango smirks and says "This silent technique is so powerful that not even a group of 50 assassins could stop Kuro." Jango knew he hasn't lost that attack by the way he always lifted his glasses to avoid being cut by his Cat Claws gloves. Kuro turns to the crew and says "you Have 5 Minuets to Kill these children, and the Blonde. Otherwise I will Kill them myself and also Kill all of you." The Nyaban Brothers proceed to once again engage Zoro in combat, the Swordsman having only one of his swords is at a bit of a Disadvantage, however Nami is able to Retrieve his other two swords and kicks them to him saying "here you Idiot! Finish them Off already!" the swordsman catches his other 2 blades and draws them, once again having his three swords in hand and mouth he smirks at the Nyaban brothers. At which point the begins to beat them back and eventually takes a certain stance with his swords, and says **"Three Sword Style: Tiger Hunt!" **Zoro puts his hand swords over his mouth blade and swings forth with a forward descending slash with them. As he does this the aura of a Tigers head is shown behind him.

* * *

This attack takes out the Nyaban brothers, as Kuro looks on Mildly impressed however Zoro looks back when he hears the voice of one of the brothers. Buchi gets up and says "captain Jango, please hypnotize me so that can become strong enough to defeat him!" Jango manages to do so and Zoro decides to deal with Buchi before he can fight Kuro. After being hypnotized, Buchi becomes stronger and more savage than before. His muscles even increased in size. That surprises Zoro, but he manages to regain his calm and decides to fight him no matter what happens. Meanwhile Luffy watching the fight begins to emit sparks of Flame, causing the rest of the Black cat pirates to stare at the boy in Slight fear beginning to wonder if they really have the chance to defeat the Straw hat boy and the swordsman. Not able to keep his excitement at bay Luffy begins to walk towards the pirates, however The pirates run from Luffy, scared for their life. While Buchi fights Zoro, Jango decides he'll Handle Luffy, and as he gets ready to attack the Straw hat boy he hears Kuro speak in a voice so chilling it makes him shiver slightly in fright as the man says "Times Up! And Now for your failure, I Will kill everyone on the North Slope, though I have to admit that I'm surprised you survived the fall from that cliff Straw Hat boy. I figured it would have killed you. No matter because with my next attack you as well as my Useless crew will be dead." However before Kuro can kill anyone, Kaya arrives on the scene.

* * *

Annnnd Cut! Well theres Chapter 7 of Logia Luffy: Flame Flame Edition. Now i know that some will complain that thats not what all happend in canon but i'll remind you that as i'm writing this story i can choose to either leave certian things out or add things in to my liking. Now i Introduced my OC Adam "Wind Scythe" Crussen who after the Syrup village arc will be with the Straw hats untill just before They Get Sanji, Adam's Ship and Crew will be at the Dloating resturant to get him and then take off. Now i wont ruin everything for you but i'll say this Adam is a former Marine, along with his entire crew, and Has the power of A Logia Devil Fruit. Next chapter will see the End of the Syrup Village Arc. so as always read and review. Untill next time.


	9. Chapter 8:Battle with the Black Cats!

ok so first of i want to say that this is pretty much the end of the Syrup Village arc. And i want to remind everyone that this will end up in the future being a LuffyxRobin pairing but that wont be till after Alabasta. Anyway i hope you enjoy

Disclaimer for last time:I do not own One Piece or any of hits characters. However i do own All OCs i put in this story.

"Screw you!"Human Speech

_"Damn it"Human Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**"Demon Slash!"Attacks Spoken**

_**"Fire Cross!"Attacks Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Battle Against The Black Cats!**

_Last Time_

_Meanwhile Luffy watching the fight begins to emit sparks of Flame, causing the rest of the Black cat pirates to stare at the boy in Slight fear beginning to wonder if they really have the chance to defeat the Straw hat boy and the swordsman. Not able to keep his excitement at bay Luffy begins to walk towards the pirates, however The pirates run from Luffy, scared for their life. While Buchi fights Zoro, Jango decides he'll Handle Luffy, and as he gets ready to attack the Straw hat boy he hears Kuro speak in a voice so chilling it makes him shiver slightly in fright as the man says "Times Up! And Now for your failure, I Will kill everyone on the North Slope, though I have to admit that I'm surprised you survived the fall from that cliff Straw Hat boy. I figured it would have killed you. No matter because with my next attack you as well as my Useless crew will be dead." However before Kuro can kill anyone, Kaya arrives on the scene._

* * *

Now

The blonde headed girl looks at the carnage already brought about by the Straw hats battling the Black cats, then turns her attention to the man she knows as Kurahadol and says "Kurahadol Please! Stop this! I beg you!" Kuro just looks at her as if she's stupid and says "Stop? I think not…but you've made things easier for me." and before her eyes he vanishes, Usopp knowing Kuro is going after Kaya rushes to her side and steps in front of her to protect her from the man, he closes his eyes expecting to be Slashed however when he hears the distinct sound of 2 sets of blades clashing he opens his eyes to see the Blonde who was protecting Nami standing before Himself and Kaya holding off the Cat claws with his sword. Kuro is shocked to find the blonde before him and says "How did you get here so fast?" Adam looks at him and says "Your So called Stealth foot is impressive…however when compared to the Speed of Soru, its nothing. Frankly I was trying not to really get involved but I hate when pieces of shit like you attack helpless Girls so I'll kindly ask you to BACK OFF!" and with that using pure strength he tosses Kuro back to his original Position.

* * *

Kaya looks at Usopp "Please Usopp run away…I couldn't bare it if you were hurt because of me…so please…" the boy is taken by surprise at this and cant think of anything to say as she turns to Kuro again and says "I know what you want…If it will end all of this then Take My Fortune…Take it and Leave the Village alone!" the man adjusts his glasses and says "You just don't get it Kaya…I want more then just your Fortune…I want Peace…I want to live my life not having to look over my shoulder for Marines. So despite your little please My crew will still destroy Syrup Village and I will still Kill you." in response to this Kaya pulls a Pistol from her Jacket and points it over Adam's Shoulder at Kuro and says "I don't want to but if you and your Crew do not leave Gecko Island right now…I will kill you!" Kuro laughs at this and says "You have definitely become 'Stronger' these last 3 years Kaya.." He then recollects the events of the last 3 years with her, the things they did together but then as a change of tone he says "all those Events where Stupid things…I have done everything for you for this day. The day that you Die!" Kaya drops the gun shaking as he continues on "all those boring days I had to spend with you the last 3 years made me SICK but I endured them for the sake of my Plans. Spending 3 years with you has been an Insult to my pride as a Pirate!"

* * *

he begins to walk towards the three again, however Usopp picks up the Gun and aims it at the man and says "Kuro! I'll Make you Pay for what you said!" and with that he fires it at the man, However He uses his Nuki Ashi to reappear behind the Liar with his cat claws and says "I still owe you for that punch you gave me the other day.." as he goes to kill him he sees a flash of flame from the corner of his left eye just before a fist impacts his face and sends him flying away. As he lands on the ground on his back, he sits up to see Luffy standing there Glaring daggers at him, his pants and shirt giving off Flames as the boy looks at him and says "I swear Your about to Have a REALLY bad day you Jerk!" Adam sighs at Luffy's antics and turns to Usopp and says "Don't just stand there gawking Boy! Grab the girl and get her the Hell out of here Now!" The Black Cat Pirates are terrified by this. Nami decides to search for the pirates' treasure despite her newly wounded shoulder. Before Usopp can move however, the Usopp Pirates arrive and hit Kuro as hard as they can with a shovel, a casserole and a bat. Usopp, Kaya and the others try to warn them to stay away, but they refuse to listen, too busy at beating Kuro up, hoping to kill him.

* * *

When they finally Stop Jango comments "I fear those brats will jus make Captain Kuro even angrier." The Usopp Pirates go to Usopp and they argue with him for not telling them about the fight. Usopp looks at the 3 boys and says "Guys you need to Run away! Please this is to much for you 3! Go now!" but the kids refuse to run away, saying it will only ashame the Usopp Pirates, Suddenly Kuro gets up, making the Usopp Pirates terrified and scream in terror, However he Ignores them and goes towards Usopp intent on beating him, however his vision shifts to Luffy as he asks "you ate a Devil Fruit didn't you Straw hat?" Luffy nods and says "Yeah I ate the Flame-Flame Fruit." This news frightens the Black Cat Pirates even more. Kuro looks at Jango and says "Jango you Kill Kaya and the so called Usopp Pirates, it seems I must dispose of this Trash first." Jango nods and says "No Problem Captain Kuro." Adam decides to make his presence known again and says "Usopp Pirates, take Kaya and get out of here…keep her Safe with your very lives or else you wont be able to call yourselves Men!" the 3 boys nod at this as Usopp grabs Kaya by the wrist and the 5 run off. Jango looks at the Blonde haired man who is putting his sword away and says "Oh you aren't going to stop me Like you did Captain Kuro?" the blonde looks at him and says "Naw, your nothing but a Small fry not even worth stopping…I think I'll go back to protecting Nami." with that he walks back off towards the Orange haired girl.

* * *

Kuro clicks his tongue and says "If they really believe escape possible then they are foolish…Kaya is weak and therefore they will not get Far. Now what do you say we begin our Battle Straw Hat…I look forward to it as it will be my first time against a Devil fruit user." Luffy nods at this then looks to Zoro and says "Say Zoro…you think you can Help Usopp? I know he wont be able to take on that other guy." the swordsman just grunts and says "Whatever you Say Captain…but first let me finish this other guy real quick." Luffy nods as Zoro turns back to Buchi, and taking his three swords Crosses the first two in front of himself and rushes forward saying **"Three Sword Style: Demon Slash!"** as he slashes up the mans chest causing blood to spurt all over and Buchi falls down knocked out. Zoro Sheathes his blades then runs off after Usopp and Jango. Kuro attempts to stop the Swordsman but is Stopped in his tracks by a Column of Flames that bars his path, when he looks over he sees the flames are coming from Luffy's Arm which is completely flame, the boy looks angrily at him and says "your fight is with me Bastard!" with that he launches his other arm at Kuro in another column of flame, however the man uses Stealth foot to escape easily, however it gives Zoro the time needed to get away.

* * *

Kuro tries to slash Luffy in response to his attack however he finds his cat claws going straight through the boy as his body just turns into flame in response to the attack, however he sees Luffy looking right at him from the corner of his right eye. Luffy turns to launch a fireball at the Black cat but misses as he once again as he uses his Nuki Ashi technique to vanish again. Kuro reappears and asks "Why is an outsider like yourself Butting into the business of this Village?" Luffy brings his body back to semi Solidness and says "because there is a Man in this village and I refuse to let that Man Die! And he wont die today!" the battle resumes as Kuro uses Nuki Ashi again, However Luffy expects him to come from his back or sides and gathers a Large amount of Flames around him in a circle and says **"Flame Commandment!" **and waits for the attack to come, soon his senses tell him Kuro is behind him and as the man appears to try slashing him again the boy says **"Fire Pillar!" **as a pillar of Flames sprouts up around him, Kuro tries to get away in time but doesn't succeed and gets his Left arm Burnt before he uses Nuki Ashi to escape one again.

* * *

When he appears again he hears his crew cheering for him and he turns to them and says "Don't Call me by that Damn name!" the crew is surprised by this as Kuro continues "My plan was to get rid of the name "Captain Kuro"! I am tired of coming up with plans for a band of Men who care only about mayhem! And being relentlessly pursued by bounty hunters and government Dogs!" after having a brief flashback of 3 years ago Kuro turns to Luffy and says "when my plan succeeds today my goal will be fully Achieved, and all that Money and Piece of mind will be Mine! And I refuse to let some Punk like you Ruin it!" He again vanishes via Nuki Ashi and attempts to slash Luffy from the left side, However the straw hat wearing boy turns his entire body to flame and just goes around the man and his attack, he reforms behind Kuro, puts his fingers up in a cross shape and says **"Cross Fire!" **as he fires off a Cross shaped column of fire at Kuro's back before the man can react, burning off the back of his suit and causing 2nd degree burns to his back as he screams "GAHHHHH!" before he vanishes again. Feeling intense Anger Kuro uses Nuki Ashi again, however this time Luffy turns around and Catches his right wrist with his left hand and grabs hold of the Cat Claws on that hand with his right, and melts them down with his Flames, Kuro seeing this Kicks dirt at Luffy which causes him to release him and lets Kuro Stealth foot away again. Luffy drops the melted metal to the ground and says "Hmph, If a Pirate captain doesn't want a Reputation then he shouldn't be a pirate. My Ambition is Greater then Yours!" After seeing his Right hand is useless he stands up and looks to the Black cat pirates and says "I will kill all of you and Jango Later…not like I didn't plan to in the end anyway. It would serve to prove my innocence and make the world not notice I am alive." this greatly shocks the Black Cats Pirates. Luffy then tells Kuro that his pirate crew is dumb, then Kuro explains his ideals what a pirate crew is and uses his Stealth Foot. One by one the Black Cats stat falling, Nami and Luffy watch in disbelief, as Adam watches on in disintrest.

* * *

Meanwhile with Kaya and the Usopp Pirates

Jango catches up with his target and easily overpowers the boys. Kaya takes ahold of one of his Chakram and says "Stop or I swear I'll Kill Myself!" this stops Jango from hurting the Usopp Pirates including Usopp himself as he says "now now, no need for that Missy…just sign the will and then all this can be over." she nods and allows Jango to force herself to sign the will that will allow Kuro to "legally" acquire her wealth after he kills her. Just after this Zoro arrives and says "Sorry to interrupt this little party but I have orders from my Captain to stop you so." and with that Zoro and Jango begin to battle. Usopp looks at his crew and says "Get Kaya and yourselves out of here." the onion headed boy looks at him and says "What about you Captain?" he looks at the boy as he puts his goggles on and says "I'm going to stay and help Zoro beat that Bastard…Go!" the boys nod and grab Kaya, pulling her away while she continues to look in Usopp's direction and says "Stay Safe Usopp…"the big nosed boy takes out his Sling Shot and takes out a projectile from his belt pouch and loads it into the sling shot, pulling it back and taking aim at Jango and says **"Lead Star!"** as he fires a Small Lead ball bearing at the back of Jango's head, Distracting the man and allowing Zoro to get in a Slash in his tired state. Jango tosses a Chakram at the boy, Usopp rolls away from it, loads up another projectile, while Zoro takes a stance and Thinks _**"Two Sword Style: Hawk Wave!" **_As he hops into the air and using two of his swords creates a powerful gust of wind which Knocks Jango back into Usopp's Attack **"Exploding Star!"** as the boy fires a highly explosive pellet filled with gunpowder. It hit's the man and explodes, defeating him. Zoro lands and looks at Usopp and says "Nice Shot Kid. And thanks for the help." Usopp just nods as the two rush off to find Kaya and the other 3.

* * *

Back with Luffy and Kuro

Luffy, Adam, and Nami are still watching as Kuro continues to cut up the other Black Cat Pirates. Suddenly Luffy is actually Wounded but he keeps his ground as he turns and grabs Kuro by his Jacket and tosses the man to the ground. Kuro looks up at the Fire Boy and says "You should have just stayed still so that I could Kill you easier. However because you've stopped my Movements the crew are still alive and Suffering." Kuro gets up and goes to move again however Luffy decides not to allow that as he makes a Rope of fire and wraps it around Kuro's Legs, binding them together and stopping his movement, however he doesn't stop there as he uses the rope of flame and lifts the man in the air and says **"Fire Mace!"** as he slams Kuro into the Ground Causing a huge crater with his body. The black cat pirates cheer for Luffy, however the boy looks at them and yells "Shut up! Stop Cheering for Me you Morons!" and then Luffy Pulls the man towards him with the Flame rope and takes firm hold of him with his Left Hand as he cocks his right back turning it to flame. Kuro in shock just keeps on about how his plan will not fail.

* * *

Luffy brings his hand forward and says "take this! **Fire Fist!**" as he brings his right hand forward and slams the column of flames right into the mans Stomach sending him flying back into the Black Cat pirates. After solidifying his Right arm and hand again he looks at them and says "I'm The man who Will Be King of the Pirates! So if you value your Lives you Should leave the Island right now and Never return!" the Black cats gather up their Defeated and rush for their Ship, soon Jango Limps onto the scene to see what's going on and Knowing they've been beaten Decides to join his crew, and a few moments later the black Cat pirates Sail Away from Gecko Island. Luffy hears clapping and turns to see Adam giving applause as the man says "That was Just great Kid. You've Impressed me quite a bit with your control of your Flame-Flame Powers. Though I'll say you still have a long way to go before those powers are mastered. But good work, you beat a guy who used to be worth 16 Million, and barely broke a sweat."

* * *

Luffy just smiles sheepishly and chuckles and says "well I worked up an Appetite from that…Nami Lets go find Zoro and then get some MEAT!" Nami shakes her head at this and says "I swear Luffy, You have a 3 track mind, Food, Fighting, and Sleeping." the black haired boy just laughs more at this as he begins to walk towards the village. Adam grabs Nami by her uninjured shoulder and says "Lets get that wound patched up then we can catch up to Your friend. By the way I'm sorry that you got injured, I said I would make sure no harm came to you and in the end I left your side for a few moments and this happened." Nami looks into his eyes and sees his sincerity and says "Nah don't be sorry, actually it was better you saved Kaya's life from that scumbag, besides this cut to my shoulder isn't that bad." the blonde shakes his head and says "none the less lets get you Patched up." and so he proceeds to clean out the wound and wrap it up in some bandages he has on his person, as he's working Nami being curious says "Are you a Doctor? You seem pretty good at taking care of Wounds." Adam chuckles and says "No I'm not a doctor. Infact I don't much like doctors, though my crews doc is a friend that I grew up with. However I've been injured and without a medical expert enough times that I learned how to Self treat wounds…Cleaning the wound so it wont get infected and wrapping it up is about as far as my Medical Knowledge goes." the orange haired girl nods at this as he Finishes his work and helps her up, and with that they run off to catch up to Luffy.

* * *

When they do catch up to the straw hat wearing boy they find Usopp, Zoro, Kaya, and the Usopp pirates with them standing outside the entrance to the village. Nami comes up and asks "hey guys what's up?" Usopp says "I've decided that News of a real pirate attack might be too upsetting for the villagers and would affect their peace of mind since pirates do not normally come to an out of the way village. So No one will say anything to the Villagers about What happened today. Is that understood?! Keep it a secret." Kaya and the Usopp Pirates agree to this, Zoro just shrugs his shoulders, Luffy Laughs, Nami sighs, and Adam Smirks at the kids Conviction. Kaya turns to the straw hat pirates and says "Thank you very Much for everything you've done for me and this village. I've come to realize that my confinement at home and my grievance for my parents Deaths has been what has caused my Illness."

* * *

Nami puts her good arm around the girl and says "don't Mention it Kaya…if we'd have run away and let you die I would never have heard the end of it from these two lunkheads." Zoro sweat drops and says lowly "you're the one who wanted to run away originally.." Kaya smiles at Nami and says "As thanks I'd like to Provide you lodgings at my Home for tonight and Also a Large Meal. And tomorrow I shall allow you all to take My ship the Going Merry to use as you please." Luffy pumps his hands in the air and says "Yes! We're Getting a Ship! Kaya is the coolest!" after this they all head to Kaya's Mansion, where Adam takes up the duty to treat everyone's wounds and they spend the rest of the night eating and partying till the late hours. Once everyone else is passed out Adam decides to head outside and enjoy the night air. While staring at the moon he thinks to himself _"Garp's Grandson…the boy has great potential, I think he might just have what it takes to become Pirate king, but only if he can learn how to Make the use of his powers into a Subconscious thing…I guess I could travel around with These Straw Hat Pirates for a little while…at least until they come across my Crew…and besides it would give me more time to get to Know Nami before I have to go back to being Captain…things should be very interesting from here out."_ with that he takes one final look at the moon, smirks and then vanishes in the wind.

* * *

Annnd Cut. Well theres Chapter 8 of Logia Luffy: Flame-Flame Edition! now i'll say it right now, Adam will not be with the Straw Hats for very long, infact when they get close to Nami's Home village they'll meet up with Adam's Ship and crew and he'll leave them and wish them all luck and then wont be seen again untill atleast Shabody arc. anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter and an FYI that Fire Mace attack is something i came up with on the fly however i'll be making it an actual attack of his where he normally creates an enormous column of flames in the shape of a mace and slams it down on his opponent. Anyway As always read and Review. Until Next time. anf FYI i have a New poll up on my Profile page for my Second one piece story Logia Luffy:Rumble Rumble Edition on who to pair luffy with in that story. the choices are either Nami or Boa Hancock so please vote.


	10. Chapter 9:Floating Restaurant Chef Sanji

Ok so heres Chapter 9 of Flame-Flame finally. i first want to appologize for how late it is. i've been having problems with finding the will to write any of my stories this week because i just found out that none of my family is going to be around for Christmas and its really bummed me out. Anyway you'll notice its a short chapter and the reason for that is because i wanted to stretch the Baratie arc into 2 chapters rather then one really long chapter so thats what i'm going to do. now i had someone ask me via a review to this story where robin is so i'll answer that right now. Robin is in Alabasta working for Baroque works so she wont be seen till that saga, also i decided that Robin will keep her Hana-Hana powers. anway heres the chapter hope you enjoy.

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Shit"Normal Thoughts/ Flashbacks_

**"Fire Gun!"Attacks Spoken**

_**"Tiger Hunt!"Attacks Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 9:Floating Restaurant! Chef Sanji!**

_Last Time_

_Kaya smiles at Nami and says "As thanks I'd like to Provide you lodgings at my Home for tonight and Also a Large Meal. And tomorrow I shall allow you all to take My ship the Going Merry to use as you please." Luffy pumps his hands in the air and says "Yes! We're Getting a Ship! Kaya is the coolest!" after this they all head to Kaya's Mansion, where Adam takes up the duty to treat everyone's wounds and they spend the rest of the night eating and partying till the late hours. Once everyone else is passed out Adam decides to head outside and enjoy the night air. While staring at the moon he thinks to himself "Garp's Grandson…the boy has great potential, I think he might just have what it takes to become Pirate king, but only if he can learn how to Make the use of his powers into a Subconscious thing…I guess I could travel around with These Straw Hat Pirates for a little while…at least until they come across my Crew…and besides it would give me more time to get to Know Nami before I have to go back to being Captain…things should be very interesting from here out." with that he takes one final look at the moon, smirks and then vanishes in the wind._

* * *

Now

The next Morning Usopp has a meeting with the Usopp pirates who are wondering what their captain wants to say as the Big nosed boy says "Men. As of today the Usopp Pirates are officially Disbanded!" this shocks them as they protest, Usopp stops them with a hand up and says "I know you don't want this to happen but it has to. You see Luffy and the others have given me the courage to set off on my Own as a Real Pirate. And as your all only 9 I cant rightly take you away with me. But I promise you that I'll never forget you" the three boys cry at this as they Hug their older brother figure and tell him they'll miss them. After this Usopp heads towards his home when he meets up with Luffy and the others. He goes to step forward to say something however Luffy smiles and says "Hey Usopp I thought about what you did a lot last night and I decided. I want you to Join my Crew! What do you say?" Usopp looks at Luffy with shock, however he smiles and says "Really? You want me to join you Luffy?" the straw hat boy nods his head and Usopp says "then Yes. Ofcourse I'll join your Crew! This way I can fulfill my Dreams. But I need a little time to go and gather up my stuff so can you wait to set out till I get there?" Luffy nods and says "alright but don't take to long. We really need to set out and get on with the next Adventure!" Usopp nods and runs off as Zoro shakes his head and the 4 all turn and head towards the beach where their new ship is supposed to be anchored.

* * *

When they get there they see a Beautifully crafted Ship, with a Sheep's head at the front. Kaya and her remaining Servant Merry are there, and the man explains that he himself Built the Ship and that Kaya gave it the name the Going Merry, He then extends a heartfelt thank you to the Straw hats for putting a stop to Kuro. After a little while everyone hears the sound of something rolling down the slope and turn to see Usopp with an extremely over stuffed backpack coming right towards them, however Zoro and Luffy both put their feet up and stop the rolling boy cold. Once everyone is onboard they say their final farewells to Kaya, the former Usopp Pirates, and Merry and set off.

* * *

A few hours later finds the 4 straw hats checking out their new Ship, as well as arguing over a design for their Jolly roger. Usopp says they should use his Usopp Pirates Jolly roger, however Luffy draws up a crude Jolly roger of a traditional skull and cross-bone with the skull wearing Luffy's trademark straw hat. After putting it to a vote Usopp loses 3 to 1 and ends up painting up Luffy's Jolly roger on a Black flag, then on the sails. After that's Done Usopp says "alright I think its time to test the Merry's capabilities! So I say we Test out one of the Cannons!" Luffy fully agrees with this as they go over to one of the cannons, load it up, aim, and fire at a Rock Formation. The formation is completely destroyed and the two boys Celebrate in joy at this before Nami bashes them over the head and says "Would you two morons stuff it! Your Wasting our Ammo firing at Rocks! I swear your both as bad as 10 year olds with new toys!" Zoro is sitting back against the mast just watching it play out, while their Blonde guest is snoozing away on the other side of the same mast.

* * *

Unknown to them, 2 pirate hunters happened to have been on that rock, and in retaliation one of them decides to attack the ship in retaliation. The man comes aboard the ship and says "You Bastards! You destroyed the Rock my partner and I were on! You Tried to kill us! For that I'll Kill you all!" he takes out a sword and rushes forward. However he's met by a Flaming fist to the face that sends him flying to the other side of the Ship, He gets up rubbing his slightly burnt face and growls, as he goes to rush Luffy again, Zoro recognizes him as an old friend and says "Johnny is that really you?" the now named Johnny turns to the man who called his name and sees Zoro, and instantly brightens up saying "Zoro-Aniki! Well I'll be! Hey man!" Luffy looks at his first mate and says "You know this guy Zoro?" the green haired male nods and says "Yeah, he's an old Bounty hunting Buddy of mine. But usually he has his partner with him." just then a second man climbs aboard and says "Johnny why the hell did you leave me behind man?" Johnny looks at his partner and says "Yo Yosaku check out who I found!" as he points to Zoro, Yosaku looks at the man and says "Zoro-Aniki! Great to see ya! Wait so that means…Johnny you moron you attacked Aniki's Ship!" and so Zoro introduces Johnny and Yosaku to the rest of the Straw hats, and introduces the straw hats to the 2 men.

* * *

After that Luffy and Usopp apologize for destroying their rock, and Nami and Adam cure Yosaku of his Scurvy. Its after this Nami voices a realization "Hey guys…if we're going to travel around the sea then we're going to need a Cook to help maintain the healthy quality of our food stores before we can go to the Grand Line." Luffy looks over at Adam and says "What about you? Do you know how to cook? If so then you could be…" the blonde cuts him off and says "I Cant and wont join your crew…besides that I don't know how to cook beyond roasting raw meat over an open flame…so you have no choice but to find yourselves a cook." Hearing this Yosaku says "Actually we know a place you might be able to get a cook at." Johnny catching on to what his partner is saying says "that's right…theres this floating restaurant in the middle of the sea, they have all kinds of Cooks, I'm sure you could convince one of them to join your crew." The straw hats discuss this in hushed tones and decide that they'll try to get a cook from this floating restaurant, and so Nami has the two bounty hunters help navigate them to the said restaurant which they learn is called Baratie.

* * *

Eventually they arrive to the Baratie, when they do they see many different ships, including a Marine ship. They all get off the ship with the exception of Adam, and walk in to see a nice, 5 star like restaurant, with many tables and a lot of patrons. Soon the group is seated at a table awaiting to order when suddenly a Blonde man, wearing a black suit comes up to Nami with a flower in his hand and says "Good Morning oh Beautiful Maiden! Please accept this rose as a token of my Affections. Anything you need I'll be happy to provide you! I am one of the Chefs here, My name is Sanji!" the orange haired girl blinks at this and says "uh…thanks but no thanks…could we just get some menus please Sanji-San?" the man deflates at her dismissal and says "right away Gorgeous one." and walks away. As they sit there, they hear another patron being loud and look over to see a Marine Lieutenant sitting at a table with a few girls, talking loudly about pirates and the like.

* * *

This causes Luffy to become angry and stands up and shouts "hey You! Stop running your mouth about How pirates are Scum or I'll kick your ass!" The marine stops his laughing and looks at the straw hat wearing boy and says "Do you know who the hell your talking to Punk? I'm Marine Lieutenant "Iron Fist" Fullbody! I could destroy you with a Snap of my fingers. You better show Some respect Brat!" Luffy scratches his head at this and says "Never heard of you. But it don't matter to me, if you say one more bad word about all pirates I'll Beat you down!" Fullbody scoffs at this and is about to say something when one of his men come in and whisper into his ear, after this he looks at Luffy and says "Hey Punk, is that ship outside flying the Jolly roger yours?" at this Zoro looks up from his drink as Luffy says "Yeah that's My ship why?" Fullbody stands up and says "then you're group are all pirates I take it? What your name Punk?" At this The straw hat wearing boy smiles and says "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm the man who will be King of the Pirates! Shishishishi!" the Marine smirks at this and says "Ah a rookie then…well sorry to tell you but your dream wont come to fruition, because I'm going to Kill you here!" with that he slips on metal gauntlets and rushes the boy, however Luffy evades his right hook, steps into his guard and hits him in the stomach hard, sending the Lieutenant flying back and through one of the windows of the Baratie, to land outside in front of his own ship.

* * *

Luffy follows him outside, eager to continue the fight, when he gets outside he sees Fullbody back on his feet holding his stomach, as the man yells out to his crew aboard his ship "Men I order you to fire a cannonball at this punk right now!" the Marines follow their commanding officers orders and fires a cannonball at Luffy. The straw hat wearing boy smirks at this as he catches the ball and redirects it, unfortunately its redirected into the roof of the Baratie, blowing off a portion of it. The marines and everyone else stares in horror at this, as a door slams open and a tall man wearing a Chef's outfit, with a braided blonde mustache and a peg leg comes out and says "What in the Hell is going on out here?!" as he looks around, he notices the damage to his ship and then notices the marines and Luffy and says "Whose Destroying my Ship!?" the aura radiating off the peg legged man scares even the marines as Luffy scratches the back of his neck and says "Ah…sorry old man…me and these guys were fighting and they launched a cannonball at me, so I redirected it and accidentally hit the roof. Shishishishi" the old man comes up to him and says "My Name is Zeff and I'm the owner of this Restaurant, and I'm not to old to still kick your Ass kid so watch the old man comments. So this is your fault huh? Well I hope you have the money to pay for the damages." Luffy looks at him and says "Nope…I don't have any money at all. So how about we work something out for me to repay ya?" he says all this with a smile, and so the two begin to talk about how the straw hat wearing boy can repay the head chef for the damages while walking to his office, completely forgetting about Fullbody, who just goes back inside.

* * *

A little while later while Luffy and Zeff are still talking we find Fullbody insulting the Baratie's food, which greatly angers Sanji, causing him to start a fight with the Marine. During the fight Sanji displays his unique fighting style wherein, he uses his legs for fast and powerful kicks, which he nearly kills the marine with. Right after that a man comes onto the ship, proclaims his name is Gin, and demands food, this Ofcourse just gets him beaten and thrown out by the Baratie crew. 10 minuets later, Gin is laying on the deck of the Baratie when Sanji comes out and sets a tray with a plate down in front of him and sits against the banister, lights a smoke and stares at the sky. Gin looks at him and says "Why?" Sanji turns to him and says "As a Chef, Its not in my nature to allow people to starve…I don't care what your profession is, I think if someone is hungry they should be fed, simple as that. So eat that meal and then leave." he stands up to leave when the other man says "thank you, Chef-San." the blonde man just nods and walks back inside.

* * *

Despite Sanji's act of kindness, Gin returns to his ship and informs his captain, "Pirate Admiral" Don Krieg about the Baratie, the man smirks and says "Hmm, I believe taking over this Baratie will be the Key to resurrecting my Pirate fleet. Hahahaha! Gin take me to this floating restaurant." the man nods and agrees to his captain's orders. Eventually Krieg comes to the restaurant with his arm slung around Gin and his head bandaged, this frightens many of the patrons however he says "I promise I wont hurt anyone…just so long as I can get some food." however no sooner does he say this then does he Attack all the chefs and says "This Ship Now belongs to Me! Pirate Admiral Don Krieg! And how fitting since my original Ship and my Entire fleet were destroyed 7 days into the grand line by One man…And also since my crew is on the verge of death from starvation, a floating restaurant is perfect as a first new Ship! Hahahaha." however his laughter is short lived as Zeff comes up to him, hands him a Sack of food, then turns to his chefs and says "Be prepared everyone…We will fight to the last man to defend this Ship!" The Baratie raises the battle fins, which protect the restaurant part of the Baratie, and the cooks and the Krieg Pirates begin to fight. And as all of this is going on, the straw hat pirates, minus Luffy at the moment just watches it all go down in silence, however they know in the pits of their stomachs that once their Captain finds out about what's going on, then they two will be involved in the battle for the Baratie.

* * *

Annnd Cut. well theres Chapter 9 of Flame-Flame. i really hope you enjoyed it. Now next chapter will be all the baratie fights which the one between Krieg and luffy will be a bit different from again sorry for it being so short. Read and review as always. until next time.


	11. Chapter 10: Fight for the Baratie!

Okay People FINALLY heres chapter 10 of Flame-Flame. Sorry it took so long been a bit distracted. Now it reccently came to my attention that some people are unhappy about how slow i'm going with this story and how i'm going through the entire Manga/Anime and are anxious to see Robin as this is a LuffyXRobin story so after this chapter i'm going to be skipping ahead BIG TIME to the Alabasta Arc because thats when Robin comes in. Anyway i hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Crap"Normal Speech

_"Moron"Normal Thought/ Flashbacks_

**"Demon Slash!"Attacks Speech**

_**"Fire Pillar!"Attacks Thought**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:Fight for the Baratie!**

_Last Time_

_Gin returns to his ship and informs his captain, "Pirate Admiral" Don Krieg about the Baratie, the man smirks and says "Hmm, I believe taking over this Baratie will be the Key to resurrecting my Pirate fleet. Hahahaha! Gin take me to this floating restaurant." the man nods and agrees to his captain's orders. Eventually Krieg comes to the restaurant with his arm slung around Gin and his head bandaged, this frightens many of the patrons however he says "I promise I wont hurt anyone…just so long as I can get some food." however no sooner does he say this then does he Attack all the chefs and says "This Ship Now belongs to Me! Pirate Admiral Don Krieg! And how fitting since my original Ship and my Entire fleet were destroyed 7 days into the grand line by One man…And also since my crew is on the verge of death from starvation, a floating restaurant is perfect as a first new Ship! Hahahaha." however his laughter is short lived as Zeff comes up to him, hands him a Sack of food, then turns to his chefs and says "Be prepared everyone…We will fight to the last man to defend this Ship!" The Baratie raises the battle fins, which protect the restaurant part of the Baratie, and the cooks and the Krieg Pirates begin to fight. And as all of this is going on, the straw hat pirates, minus Luffy at the moment just watches it all go down in silence, however they know in the pits of their stomachs that once their Captain finds out about what's going on, then they to will be involved in the battle for the Baratie._

* * *

Now

In the Midst of the battle Luffy, Who has been working as a "chore Boy" to pay off the damages to Baratie, and the other 2 Male straw hats decide to try and move the Going Merry away from the battle. When they get outside they notice its gone and only a Skiff remains, Usopp quickly realizes that Nami is nowhere to be seen and says "Guys I Think Nami double crossed us! She stole the Ship and our treasure." Zoro and Luffy both nod at this as Johnny and Yosaku appear from the skiff and says "Zoro-Aniki! Should we go after that girl and get your ship back?" the swordsman looks at his two bounty hunter friends and says "that's a great Idea. Take Usopp with you and don't be to long. Also where's that Blonde haired guy that came with us from Syrup Village?" Yosaku says "um I think he's still on the ship…while you guys were in the restaurant he said he was going to lay down in the Cabin so he's prolly still there." Zoro makes a tisk sound and tells them to get going. Usopp climbs aboard the skiff with the 2 bounty hunters preparing to leave however that plan is brought to a Halt as Krieg's Galleon is suddenly sliced in half, shocking everyone, Especially Zoro who wonders just who did it. Through the wreckage of the ship sails the mysterious figure that Zoro instantly recognizes as Dracule "Hawkeye" Mihawk, one of the Shichibukai, and the best swordsman in the world.

* * *

The green haired swordsman Smiles and Decides to Challenge the man for the title of strongest swordsman. He steps towards him and says "Hawkeye Mihawk! I Challenge you to a Swordsman Duel for the title of Strongest Swordsman in the world! What say you?" the Warlord looks at him and says "I accept Boy. Lets see what you've got." Zoro ties his Bandana around his Head, takes out his three swords and rushes Hawkeye. The other man merely pulls the blade of a Dagger from the pendent around his Neck and defends against All of the Younger mans Attacks with ease. After awhile of this Zoro becomes fed up, he takes up a Familiar Stance as his crew mates watch and rushes Mihawk saying **"Three Sword Style: Demon Slash!"** however he and those that have seen him fight are astonished as the Warlord easily blocks that as well and Stabs Zoro near the Heart. However Zoro refuses to back down and this piques Mihawk's interest as he says "you have great will Boy. Tell me what is your Name?" the younger man takes shallow breaths and says "My Name…is Roronoa Zoro." the older man nods at this and says "I will remember it. And I shall honor your strength with my Black Sword." with that he takes the Huge sword from his back and takes his stance. Zoro takes a stance as well and starts Spinning his two hand held swords in opposite directions as he and Hawkeye rush each other he says **"Three Sword Style Secret Technique: Three Thousand Worlds!"** as Hawkeye rushes past him, his two hand blades Break apart and a Wound is Opened up across his chest. Knowing he's been defeated he Sheathes his White sword, Called Wado Ichimonji, and turns to face Hawkeye and says "A Scar on the back of a Swordsman is Shameful." the older man smiles at this, agreeing with his words and takes his sword and Slashes him once again, causing a Large scar from his left shoulder all the way to his right hip as the younger man Falls defeated. With that Mihawk leaves, deciding that because of Zoro's fighting spirit he's lost interest in the Krieg Pirates.

* * *

Krieg Continues his assault on the Baratie and the Chefs quickly realize that the Krieg Pirates are no Pushovers and the fight isn't going well for them. However soon Sanji Joins the battle and turns the tide in their favor with his Special Black Leg Martial arts, taking out a multitude of Krieg Pirates and not breaking a sweat. However, the tide turns back in Krieg's favor when his second mate, Iron Wall Pearl arrives. He Nearly burns down the Baratie, however Luffy manages to put the flames out using his Powers, and Sanji begins to fight with the big man. However no matter what attack he uses he is unable to get through Pearl's armor plates and begins to be thrashed around by the towering man. While this is going on Gin holds Zeff at gunpoint. And Zeff remembers how in the past when he was a Feared pirate known as "Red Leg" he lost his leg saving Sanji from drowning in the ocean and took the boy in and trained him in his red leg style. Suddenly Gin Saves Sanji from pearl, taking out his Comrade in one strike with the big man asking "Why…Gin?.." the other man answers back saying "its nothing personal Pearl…I just want to kill this cook myself." Sanji looks at the man wearily before standing up and getting into his fighting stance, inviting the man to attack with his Tonfa tipped with iron balls. The two men Battle each other for quite some time before Gin gains the upper hand and defeats the Chef. However he cannot bring himself to kill the man who fed him and seeing his hesitation Krieg says "what are you waiting for Gin? Kill that Bastard now!" he turns to his captain and says "I Cant. He showed me kindness and fed me when I really needed….I just cant do it Captain." this angers Krieg who says "Your Weak! Fine if you want to show mercy to your Enemies then die with them!" He shoots a Poison Gas Grenade called MH5 at Gin. The other man Barely survives this Poison however this action has the affect of Pissing off Luffy.

* * *

The straw hat wearing boy quickly closes the distance between himself and Don Krieg and Hits him in the face with a Flaming fist sending the man sprawling across the deck of the Baratie and right back onto his own destroyed ship. The Flame-Man follows him and lands across from the just standing Pirate Admiral, He looks at him and says "You're the worst kind of Scum. First you attack a Ship that doesn't belong to you just because you want it. Then you beat up the Cooks who defend their home, and then you try to kill your own Comrades! I'm going to Kick your Ass so bad you wont even know which way is up and which is Down!" The older man rubs his face a bit and says "You're going to Beat my ass? What do you think a runt like you can do to me? I'm the strongest man in the World! And your nothing but a Punk! I'll teach you to respect your betters!" and with that the Pirate Admiral begins to fire every weapon in his arsenal in an attempt to beat the Straw hat wearing teen. However he soon finds out that his attempts are useless as everything just passes right through Luffy's flaming body. After finally exhausting his weapons stores, Krieg stands there panting with a slight look of fear on his face as he yells out "WHY WONT YOU DIE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

* * *

The boy holds up his right hand which has fire dancing around it and says "My Name is Monkey D Luffy. I'm a Flame man and I'm about to kick your ass 7 ways from Sunday!" with that he sweeps his hand out and suddenly the older man finds himself in a ring of fire above his head and what the teen says next causes him to fear for his life "Burn.' he then motions downward with his hand and says **"Fire Pillar!"** and a huge pillar of flames descends upon the Pirate Admiral hitting dead on causing the man to scream from the intense heat. After 1 min the flames retreat to show a charred yet still standing Don Krieg, Luffy whistles at and says "Wow I'm impressed that your still standing mister. I've taken out sea kings with that. Your stronger then I first gave you credit for." Krieg sneers and says "I'll show you strength Brat!" and suddenly fires off an iron net with the intent to have it capture the Straw hat wearing teen and plunge him into the sea where his powers would be negated. However instead Luffy just allows the net to pass right through his body and cocks his head to the side confused and says "What was that? Was that really your end plan? You must be stupid, or did you forget every attack you tried just passed through me? Oh well nothing to do about it now except end this for real." the older pirate just stares in utter shock that his master plan didn't work and before he knows it the teen is in front of him with his right leg pulled back and completely aflame, and before he can move the boy brings it forward while yelling **"Fire Kick!" **and slams the flaming pillar of a leg into his chest, breaking his armor and sending him flying back spitting up some blood and crashing into his captains quarters, destroying his ship even more.

* * *

Luffy sets his leg back on the ground as it becomes normal again, dusts his hands off and says "Well that's that. Man that was a boring fight." he turns around and heads back to the Baratie. The chefs of the Baratie all cheer for Luffy having defeated Krieg as what's left of the man's crew sails away on a small Dingy including Gin. After awhile as things are settled down Zeff and his cooks try to persuade Sanji to leave by telling him a soup he cooked tasted awful. Sanji almost falls for it but then over hears them when they actually say it tasted delicious. Although he remembers his dream of the All Blue and finally agrees to join Luffy's crew. Just as he makes his decision, Yosaku comes back traveling on a panda shark and warns Luffy that Nami headed towards a dangerous island. Zeff and the Baratie cooks all give Sanji a tearful send off before he, Luffy, and Yosaku head out to catch up with the others.

* * *

annnnnd Cut! well there you have it Chapter 10 of Flame-Flame. as i said above next chapter is going to be a MAJOR time skip to the Alabasta arc. Anyway i havent got much else to say so i'll just sign off for now. As always Read and review. Until next time.


End file.
